Primate energy
by Shadowsong22Orube
Summary: First fic. Dawn is now with hyper force, trying to go on, studying her powers to see how to unite those in the story. But her end will be full of sorrow.Review please!
1. Story

**Author note:** I don't own Super robot monkey team or any of the characters. Please review and don't say that I'm the worst writer! Say that I'm the second worst if you must. My grammar is terrible and I have no idea where to get Beta. I'm from different country and this is my first story posted on fanfic. First I wanted to do different idea +one story for me, but I can't do two things at time, can't I. So, this is what developed from two stories. One completely bad story. Review please and don't hate me cause I do mistakes. No one is perfect, neither am I. Enjoy…or at least try;)

**_Chapter 1: Story_**

_She fought to invisible fighter. Her blade weaved delicate and deadly dance. She was indeed skilled and powerful warrior, yet cursed with unholy strength and preternatural warrior. Some would say that this is a blessing. But in reality it was a curse, which follows in death.  
As she fall on knees, her blood flowed from terrible wound in stomach, which she made to herself. She cried out laud, cursing faith, time and spirits to spare her daughter on this end._  
''_It is honorable death still, she deserve something better!'' she said.  
As life began to leave her dying body, Spirits heard her please, her last words. In last moments they appeared themselves to dying mother in a divine vision._  
'' _We will spare her from this death, but she'll still die as young rose. This is you're blessing and you're course. It is meant like this, it is you're duty, you're last chance to find you're peace.''  
With these words Sabriel's mother soul flew away into space, to get last one breath of real freedom. She could run, she could fight, but she didn't. She left herself to be swallowed in depth of memories, time and life. This was crossing where ruled only death and sorrow. There her skin from her right part of face started to go slowly off. It did not hurt her. Even this happen to her and more, her skin was pale and hard as a pristine white marble. More beautiful then before, still, more deadly and terrifying in life. She felt no more. Only one more thing hurted her more than her deadly wound, which pain was disappearing. Her daughter screamed, and she was heard even in death itself. Tear slipped on her right cheek, where was now skull. She replace her mother in job, which was a curse, still a blessing. There she was seeking for peaces until her daughter comes.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sabriel was screaming. She spouts to reach the last level to her peace. Now, she'll have to leave her home, temple of fighters and soul keepers. She was in pain. Her mother said that this would happen. Her powers were coming to her. Skills, beauty and intelligence from her and ancestors were coming to her. She lost balance and in front of her eyes came dark. And she saw her. Crystal. Her mother and what she became._  
'' _Come. Here will be an hour. Only a minute in you're world. It's time that I pass our…. duty…our curse…our blessing.''  
This was the most terrifying moment for Sabriel. She was scared as never. Souls, which cannot leave, were around her and her mother was…_

''Mom, could you pleas stop telling her that stupid story!'' a girl shouted. Her mom rolled with her eyes, when she quietly went out of girl's sister room. She was disappointed. Her daughter suppose to be…no she was heir of a warrior…well at least one of five warriors. She opened her daughter's door.'' Why? Tell me why Dawn? Why can't you believe that you are a part of this.It's **You're** history!''  
'' Cause it's too…unreal! Mom, can't you see? We're living in a fairy tale and one day someone will hurt us because of that!''  
''Dawn…I won't argue with you. But you must know…this is real…and one day''  
''A portal will open, Earth will be gone and you're job will begun!'' She imitated her.  
'' Dawn!'' but her daughter continued.  
''How can you believe in this? I mean…that Earth was once upon a time connected in dimension with four other worlds and that five warriors protected that dimension, until the soul fighter (one of the warriors-in others chapters I'll clear story!) died and Earth (planet which she protected) separated from other planets! And then the story says that the true heir will try to protect Earth from a great evil and portal will suck heir back in dimension, where she belongs!'' Dawn makes a stop to catch her breath and with penetrating look to her mom and she continued.  
''And like a great finale Earth will be destroyed and all power of Energy- the base of Primate power will float in heir and she will get back all powers of ancestors in exchange for reuniting all heirs of five warriors! And like this isn't enough she''  
''You mean yourself'' mom tried to correct her daughter. But Dawn continued with ignoring her words.  
''She suppose to help Hyper Force in destroying SK! And she dies! Still the story says she lives and she reunite those, which she must! This is joust abnormal stupid irritating story! Mom! Stop lying to yourself, to me and to Denise! She's only eight springs…I meant years old!'' A cry was heard. Mom sighed.'' Look what have you done! You woke up Denise. You'll see…one day you will regret you're words but it will be too late!'' she said before she went to her younger daughter.  
''Ugh! Why I can't have a normal family? Normal history? Normal date of birth is probably joust a dream! I was born 7th of July at 7 o'clock and like a miracle all over the world, each clock stopped at that time…. Is it a daydream to know where my father is? Or to have joust a normal name! Dawn Nazo...Bah! Where the heck is my diary!''  
She was holding a pencil from rubber at that moment…unwontedly she destroyed it. How? She didn't know. Only her mom was quietly smiling as she was ''spying'' her. Dawn couldn't see that, what she has seen. Her hand was glowing with white color of energy, which actually melted the pencil and broke it on two peaces. She even smiled when she sang a good night song to Denise. But before she fell asleep she cried. An envelop for her daughter was already written and her tears were slipping when she put her silver medallion in.

'' It has already begun'' she whispered, before her dreams turned to nightmare. And not only she, but also Dawn had nightmares these days. --------------------

So? You read it, review!


	2. Lady Azami

Chapter 2: Lady Azami 

**Author note:** I don't own Super robot monkey team or any of the characters. Too bad, if I would, I wouldn't write this stuff…I would write for cartoon! But since I don't… I'm glad that you like my story: D

Dawn had that night and nights before same dreams, or should I say nightmares? In dreams she was in paradise! Waterfall and palms, plus a beautiful castle in waterfall, which towers were shining and rising to the sky and there was temple…as a cloudy dream of perfection. So why I said that it was a nightmare? Cause of one person that she did not knew. Every night was same tale, but not tonight. Tonight she let her speak. This night she wasn't chasing the person, not even that person chased her. The person smiled. She started to speak. Her voice almost put her to sleep. Almost like wind she spoke and waves played melody of life and death…and nature was their daughter. She felt that in her voice…but she felt her weakness…she was dying…

'' _After you master my lessons, it will seem, as thought the whole of the world has opened up to your mind and nothing is beyond your grasp…_

_When time comes, meet me at Graceful Adept on planet of water, nature and air, but do not seek fire, not yet. On Mimore you shall seek peace, in temple of shadows you'll find you're time and as a finale you will fulfill you're first task whit me…''_ she wanted to walk away.

''Wait! Please, tell me more…at least who are you and why are you giving me this burden…''

'' Don't struggle with you're destiny…Some things are joust there…already prepared for us…we are joust servants of the Fates…and if you seek my true name…Every day, I fight for my life and win. Every night, I fight to remember my name and lose. But when time comes and I am needed, and when humans and others species become same they call me and so can you…Lady Azami.''

''Don't go yet! I don't understand!

Lady Azami stopped and looked at her. She was in dilemma, but she quickly said:

'' _I delivered message. If you accept it or not…it's up to you. This is all what I can say. It's your turn…remember if you don't open it, then you don't need to come…and that would be a shame…such a potential and power…''_ with these words image of her and place behind her disappeared. Blackness covered her and she fell on knees and first time since her 13birthday she cried:

''Please…I want to know…I'm…I'm…afraid…why time doesn't go faster? I'm cold…''

'' Woke up! Woke up! It's you're birthday!'' her little sister jumped on her bed. And like this wasn't bad enough she was yelling!

''W…wat? I mean what?''

'' It's 7th July and it's seven o'clock! Don't tell me that you forgot!''

''I…She…it's not July yet! When I fall asleep it was May…''

''MOM! DAWN HITTED HER HEAD AGAIN! You know, this is the…third, fourth, fifth, siks (she's eight years old), seventh time that you said that you slept over few days…''

''It happened before?'' wondered Dawn.

'' MOM, SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER LAST TIMES! You're freaking me out…an A+ student, which doesn't know that. Do you remember finishing elementary school? Or giving away application for grammar school?''

''Emmm…I did that stuff?'' she asked again. Her head was fuzzy and her brains were working with full speed…

''MOM!'' Denise yelled again.

'' If it is my birthday…'' Denis jumped in her words

''It is.''

''And if it is July'' Denise jumped again.

''IT IS!''

'' Then mom had night job and not even a cannon would woke her up. She probably left letter with instructions downstairs.''

''Um… Oh, yeah. Now I re…remem…remember.''

'' Who hit it's own head now? He, he, he…'' but Denise had already an answer.

'' Probably you! I remember saying that mom left letter. Have you lost you're short-term memory?''

'' No I haven't.'' Dawn rolled with her eyes.

'' C'mon…I'll bake for us funny-shaped pancakes.''

''No. I'll do it, it's you're birthday.''

''Ouh, you wish. Last time you cooked, fireman came because of the smoke…and you were doing a simple pancake and I have to mention they were black!''

'' Are you shore that you haven't lost you're long-term memory?''

''No, only my short-termed one.''

''And I hoped that you forgot.'' She mumbled.

''Hey, I forgot something. My present for you!'' she quickly changed talking point. She took a colorful backpack with one pocket. Kinda hippy, if you asked Dawn.

''It's beautiful'' but Denise continued.

''Not the backpack, thought it's yours now. Look in, or better took it out!'' she was smiling.

Dawn hated her presents. For once she wished that Denise would rather ask her then …

''Oh my heavens! Denise!'' she took back her thoughts. In her hands was a small hand made black crystal rose (but only blossom- none stalk with leaf).

'' I always looked to window shop of Mrs. Page! And I was so sad, when they sold the store out! How did you…?''

''Well, I followed you and…didn't you notice how many times I didn't buy anything for myself? Beside, black is my favorite color…''

''Oh, Denise…'' she hugged her and she was crying tears of happiness.

''O.k.…. but I'd like to breath again!''

''Sorry…''

''Would you make pancakes as an apology?''

''O.k. I'll dress up, took my rose and diary in new backpack and then I'll bake some pancakes and then we can go…''

''To park! I love when you're in good mood!'' she ran to dress up too.

''Yeah…good mood…or joust too much of fear to be strong?'' she asked herself. She did as she said. Dressed up, took backpack and put rose and her diary into it. The weirdest thing was, that it wasn't heavy! And as a plus she baked pancakes before Denise came down.

''Wow. It passed only three minutes!'' Denise said.

''Whatever.'' Denise added later.

''Should I put''?

''In backpack Denise.'' Said Dawn. But she did not know that that thing wasn't letter. It was envelop for her from her mom.

''Whatever'' said Denise again. They quickly eat pancakes and ran to park. Today it was a special day (although it was summer), cause a famous skate-singer on ice came in their town… like each year. And this year she supposes to have a contest and the main award is her flute. Only three will be enough lucky to be chosen to compete with her in skating. And they have chose: Millie Jones, Tara Torre and… Dawn Nazo.

Me: I feel good, na, na, na, na, na….

Hyper force: When do we come in?

Me: So good…huh? Next chapter. Why?

Hyper force: We're freaked bored!

Me: So…?

Hyper force: Do it or…. (Sound of their weapon)

Me: OoO…O.K. Joust be com…(typing sound)

Sprx: It always works


	3. Whisper of other dimension

Chapter 3: Whisper of other dimension 

**Author note:** I don't own Super robot monkey team or any of the characters. This chapter is very, very sucky…I won't mind bad reviews, but have in mind…our TV canceled SRMTHFG right before Savage Lands (aahh! No, everything but that…)

Meanwhile in other dimension…

''Blast it! Worm ran away…again!''''Relax Chiro. Sooner or later we will get it.'' Gibson tried to calm him dawn.  
''Oh, and what if next time we won't came on time?''  
''We will! Stop worrying. We saved Pheonoox, didn't we?''  
''You forgot Mimore Nova.''  
''Thank you Sprx, mister I-didn't-forget-for-a-change.''  
''Chiro is right.''  
''I am? I mean, I AM!''  
''Antauri, you're joust out of mind if you think that'' objected Nova.  
''Not actually, you see these planets could defend by they're self.''  
''But if you would be right it would mean…oh…oOo…'' Gibson swallowed (you know that sound which normally means nothing good- in other words ''gulp'')  
''What now?'' asked Sparx.  
''First we will woke up Otto.''  
''What, but he's…''  
''Zzzzz….'' they all yelled:  
''OTTO!''  
''Whaat? I was joust dreaming…is it lunch time?''  
''No, but is an emergency!'' said Gibson.  
''Panic attack by Gibson? Cool…''  
'' I think we all know tale about five warriors?''  
''Actually, I don't Antauri. Should I?'' asked Chiro  
'' SPRX!''  
''As I recall it WAS you're responsibility to tell Chiro about this.'' Said Nova.  
''Ups…slipped out of my mind.''  
'' We don't have time to tell you the details, so on short.

In past, when Earth was part of this dimension there were five planets, and on each was a warrior of it's kind. Soul warrior and magic warrior (witch) were fighters. Time traveler fixed some of mistakes in past. Artist and scientist were diplomats…and always-in argument. One day a great evil came and challenged five warriors. The warriors won, but they had paid a great cost. Each of them had a scar. If it wasn't physical it was emotional. And the greatest of them all died. Soul fighter named Sabriel. The rest of them wanted to resurrect her. In would be better if I mention that each warrior represented not only their planets but a basic element too. Well, in the resurrection something went wrong and a new power was made as a side effect. The Power of Primate. Sabriel suppose to be the reaper…''

''Yeah, right.'' Mocked Chiro.

''Let me finished. And as the laws of death command, Sabriel had to punish them. She joined planets of artist, witch and time traveler (Mimore), but fire was for his own (Pheonoox). Only this wasn't punishment. She took their powers (but she didn't took their knowledge, so anyone can study, but no one can actually control them- at least without hurting themselves) and locked them into herself better saying into one heir in future. Earth was pulled in other dimension (where history went into other direction) and it was meant to be like this until heir discovers her powers.''

''So in basic if the heir dies, the Power of Primate disappears?''  
''Right.''  
''And who is the heir?''  
''We don't know…but if the Worm is attacking planets of powers…then Earth is next. And in each dimension are different rules. We can't know what will be effect on Earth.''  
''But who does?'' asked Otto.  
''The whole story knows only the line of heirs on Earth. And they know the end too.''  
''Are you saying, you're not kidding?''  
''No Chiro, you should know that till now.'' Answered Antauri.  
''But if Earth is in other dimension, then we don't have anything to fear.'' Chiro relaxed for a moment.  
''On the contrary if she'' Gibson tried to explain.  
''How do we know it's a she?'' asked Sprx.  
''For god sake Sprx, if it's strictly said that all heirs are girls!'' shouted Nova.  
''May I continue? Or do you want to say anything else Sprx?''  
''Sorry Gibson.''  
'' If she discovers her powers, then she'll unknowingly open a portal and in fact that will be some kind of invitation to her dimension.''  
''Shit!''  
''Shit ended Chiro.'' Agreed Antauri. (What? A little bit of fun!)  
''Then it's better, that we catch that worm. HYPER FORCE GO!''

Back to Earth…

''I can't believe it… How could you Denise?''  
''Well, quite easy. You're not a bad skater and you love listening Crystal's CD.''  
''But I haven't skate for five years!''  
''So what, as I recall you said that it's like riding a bike. That you can't forget it.''  
''Yeah, still…'' she pushed herself away from edge of skating rink (Is this right expression?). She almost feel, cause her balance was terrible.  
''Why don't you…ever mind.''  
''What? What could I Denise? Look at those two! Like they're world champions!''  
''Well, close you're eyes.''  
''You really enjoy in this, don't you. Close my eyes, geesh, I wonder if I can fell this way.'' She tries as she has said. She fells.  
''Yup, definitely.''  
''No, you could concentrate. Remember you're first skating?''  
''How would you know about that?''  
''Mom''  
''Yeah right… my first skating…''


	4. Skating

Chapter 4:Skating 

**Author note:** I don't own Super robot monkey team or any of the characters. Do I need to write this at each chapter? Cause I have better things to do…but if I think again…

_Flashback_  
_Dawn was eight years old and her mom was looking at her, while Dawn couldn't catch balance on slide. She remembered how stubborn she was. She wanted to skate like people on TV. Mom laughed at each fall, cause she always managed to fall in really strange position. But then…  
''Darling. Close your eyes.''  
''Close my eyes, geesh, I wonder if I can fell this way.''  
She tries as she has said. She fells.  
''Yup, definitely.''  
''Not that kind. You think too much. Skaters on TV…They have many years of practice plus they ignore they're mind.''  
''What's you're point?''  
''Instead of thinking how to do it, or how you can't listen to you're heart. And soul. And do it. Only one thing must mind do…it must repeat after the skater. Got…'' words were too much. Dawn already did it. She skated like on TV, and white energy was around. When her ''show'' was over she past out. So many energy in one body and it couldn't go out…at least not yet.''  
End of flashback_

Dawn shook her head.''You know what?'' she asked Denise.  
''What?''  
''I'm going to win that flute for you.'' She said with smile, when she joined the other two contesters. She was back in game, but Denise was sad.  
'' Goodbye. Too bad you won't have a chance to gave me the flute.'' she whispered. Then she was lost in a croud.  
''O.k., o.k, contesters and public calm down; cause here's our most popular singer…Crystal!  
''Nice to see you…again'' public laughs.  
'' This year is a bit different, so the show is different too. First I'll let our contesters to introduce and then the most boring part…rulesyawn'' another laugh.  
''Think quick!'' she said, as she throw microphone to our contesters. A second later and the flying object would hit the boy's head. Dawn never had good reflexes, but she caught it. She gave it to the boy.  
''Thanks'' he whispered.  
''Nice catch! So…what's you're name, age, how good are you in school and hobby. And have you skate before?''  
''I'm Millie Jones, 14, I'm a B student and my hobby is skating, playing flute' and surfing on net.''  
''I believe you don't need to answer on last question.'' A girl next to it grabbed microphone. She was one of those, which really loved to be in middle of attention.  
'' I'm Tarra Torre, I'm almost 15, I'm an A student and my hobby is collecting CD's and of course skating. By do way, I love you're latest CD.'  
''Thanks.'' Tarra wanted to continue, but Millie took microphone and passed it to Dawn. He smiled to her, and she smiled back.  
''Ehm, love birds, we're kind of in a rush, could you…''  
''Sorry. I'm Dawn Nazo…''  
''Oh, you're the one with…ehm…that story in family!'' Crystal was excited.  
'' Yeah, any way I'm 14, A+ student''  
''Uh, who picked you three? No offence but such high grades…I was barely a C student.''  
''I don't know, definitely it wasn't me.'' Says John- her manager. Laugh from audience.  
''My hobby is writing and playing flute and yes I have skate before. Five years since last time.''  
'' And you're still standing. Applause for Dawn!'' Applause from public. Dawn blushed, Tarra was angry (you know- stolen atention).  
''O.k., the boring part. Look on screen. This is my favorite but the hardest skate I ever done. You're task is to repeat my moves. The best one wins. Rules: First one is that you don't do improvisation. It'll count, as you haven't done anything. Second one. Please, don't flatter with me or anything like that. Third and the last one. Skate with you're heart. Extra points for move that is made with part of you're soul. Good luck! Oh, John, would you already let the…movie out!''  
''I'm you're manager!''  
''Please?''  
''Fine, fine…next time hire a technical supervision or something.''  
''I did! They're on lunch!'' John sighed and puts movie out. After show there is heard only:  
''Uau! How cool! She's the best…'' and cetra.  
''O.k., the first one is Millie, second Tarra and the last one Dawn. Tarra, Dawn, please go on bench that Millie can start skating. Millie, I'll give a sign and music will start. O.k.'' Millie is nervous, but Crystal doesn't care. On screen shows up a sign -Scorpio. Music stars and Millie started to skate, like he remembered and like he was told. Or at least he was trying. Tarra whispers to Dawn.  
''I'm so going to win. No offence, but you don't look like a type for winning.''  
'' Nor do you.'' Whispers Dawn back. If Tarra could kill with her look, she would probably kill Dawn at that moment. Music stopped.  
''Good one Millie! O.k. Tarra it's going to be hard for you, still…who knows?'' Tarra pushed Dawn as she stand up from bench. Millie sat down. Music started.  
'' That little witch.'' He started to whisper.  
''You mean Tarra Millie?''  
''Call me Mill, everybody does. I live next door to Tarra…be careful as you skate, she has dropped a few things. You know that balls in ink? Let's say she likes to put them on wrong places.''  
''Then I'm in big trouble.''  
''Nah, you said yourself. Five years. You would be in trouble only if…don't say you made her angry?'' she looked to Tarra. She was skating like a storm. Perfect but it was something missing. Her elegance.  
''You did.''  
''Ups.'' Dawn answered.  
''You're funny. What if we would go on ice cream after this ends?''  
''Why not, I mean, if I won't be all in bandages and if I'll be able to walk.'' Mill smiled.''You are really unique. I''  
''Perfect show for Tarra, isn't it. And now the last one, Dawn! Dawn, this is the point where you come here and you stop talking with Millie!'' she whispered the last sentence. Public laughs.''Good luck'' Millie whispered as he kissed her. It was Dawns first kiss and she saw Tarra rolling her eyes. Dawn took a deep breath and went on middle of skating rink.

As you can see, I'm not good at expressions and all that stuff…I like the sound of Tarra (which I choose because of a book which I read a week ago-Tarra is a place in Ireland! Cool, ha?), Tarra, Tarra, Tarra…ouh, what I want to say…Oh, yup! Next chapter Monkey team arrives and from that moment I won't mention Earth.

Antauri: Why, if may ask?Me: Don't spoil my story; you and Chiro will have a biiiig deserts…Chiro: What kind of?  
Dawn: You'll save my life!  
Chiro: You're her character?  
Dawn: Yup. The one with golden chocolate eyes and short brown/red hair…  
Chiro: You're cute…  
Dawn: Thnx, still I'm a bit of sorry for you and team. You suppose to help me so much and then in middle of a battle, I'll  
Me: STOP IT RIGHT THERE! OR I'LL KILL YOU SONNER…. ups…(blushing, embarrass)  
Dawn: No worries, only my body dies and then my journey begins.  
Antauri: And me?  
Me: Ouh, you'll realize that and after 3 weeks you and the team will find her…what happens next is a secret. O.K.?  
Dawn: You're the one which spoiled next chapters!  
Me: (activating my weapon)  
Dawn: You can't do that!  
Me: I'm the writer so I can do everything.  
Sprx: He, he, he, he…you should write next chapter you know…  
Me: Nop. I'll delete your weapons (I don't forgive so easely) and make a bit of Sprx/NovaSprx: I'm quiet.  
Me: Now THIS will always work (smile)


	5. Last look

Chapter 5: Last look 

**Authors note:** O.k. silly story, and I haven't got a clue, why am I writing this stuff…oh, well…hers the final chapter of Earth. Oh, by do way I don't own Super robot monkey team or any of the characters, cause if I would…man, I wouldn't be so worried about my allowance!

Dawn was nervous. She was looking on screen. She was already in starting position. She closed her eye and she could feel energy in her, but no one pay attention on sky. A small portal started to open. Music started to play one of Crystal songs. The title was: your eyes. (Imagine the melody)

_No one knows,  
How much I love you're eyes,  
How gentle are lips,  
Cause never was said…_

Dawn skated for Millie, for Denise, for her mom, cause she said things.

_Love!  
How much do I need to take it?  
Your eyes took my wow.  
I never was afraid, but now I am.  
Cause your eyes…!_

Now she remembered. It was like…like…. she was one with energy. She opened her eyes and only Denise could saw the spark in her golden chocolate eyes. Her moves were full of grace. Even Crystal was breath taken. But not for long, cause, Crystal was quickly next to Dawn and they were harmonized. But if you would look closely, you would see that Dawn was making moves little bit faster. Plus Crystal was plying flute.

_See the stars in my heart,  
When I look to your eyes.  
Before  
You say the fatal goodbye._

Fatal point. Dawn reached her top of innocent. Next move opened a portal in sky. It couldn't be seen with naked eye, but Dawn saw it. But show must go on. In middle of it Crystal gave her flute to her. A tear slipped from her eyes.

_Maybe is hard,  
That I love you.  
Maybe is weird,  
That I don't care for them.  
But I know only one thing.  
And that is…  
Love!  
How much do I need to take it?  
Your eyes took my wow.  
I never was afraid, but now I am.  
Cause your eyes…!_

Dark one Worm came out. Different rules of dimension caused that planet started to dying. Panic was everywhere, Crystal wanted to fight it, but John grabbed her and ran with her. Only Dawn and Denise were there. Worm tried to grab Denise, but Dawn was full of anger.

''NO!'' she yelled and force pushed Denise to wall, where her body left…blood.

_You are the one!  
Your eyes took my wow,  
And I can't resist  
Cause I know,  
You are the destructor  
Of my prophecy _

Dawn almost flied to him and next actions joust came from here.  
''Energy blast!'' as ball of electricity went to Worm. 1:0 for Dawn. She kicked slides off her feet and she ran to Denise.

_You are the one!  
And you're last look,  
Took my breath  
We are now one in my mind!_

''I…have your backpack.'' Was Denise's last sentence, as she breath one last (breath). Dawn put her backpack her eyes were like waterfall and anger in her was released. A bright white flame surrounded her and she received all knowledge and skills of ancestors.  
''You're going to pay Worm.'' She said angrily as she was walking to it. Walking? Floating a feet above ground.

_Love!  
How much do I need to take it?  
Your eyes took my wow.  
I never was afraid, but now I am._

In her mind she was hearing Lady Azami whispering, but her voice was terrified: _I wouldn't stand in front of that worm. Course I wouldn't stand behind it neither. In fact, standing anywhere near it it's not much of plan. Running, now that's a plan!_ But Dawn ignored her. She was blind of anger, guilt and sorrow. She left that Worm grabbed her, and then…she released all her energy.

_Is this my last look?  
Cause in your eyes…!  
I see my lost of me.  
One last time,  
I'm telling you this,  
One last time I see my life.  
Joust one more time,  
Then I say my goodbye…  
Cause I'm lost in your eyes._

Blast caused blackness on Earth, as the planet dyed. It also caused that Worm was pushed back into his dimension. She was separated from Worm. But she was in middle of portal, so she saw the last time Earth. Blackness covered her eyes and last drops of her energy created a shield around of her.

_No fear,  
No sense,  
And soon no lunch._

''There it is!'' Chiro shouted.  
''We see. And we hear!'' comment Sprx. Worm was weak and they took advantage. They destroyed it.  
''Scanner shows that Worm is destroyed.''  
''What about the Bone bag?''  
''No track. I believe we will see him again.''  
''I believe we're too late.''  
''Huh? What do you mean Antau…'' Chiro's voice stopped, cause planet dyed, and no more life was there. And portal started to close. Last view told them that Earth shrank and explode. That force pushed Dawn out of portal, before it closed. Energy shield was weakening and she was barely breathing. Only anger and her stubborn were keeping her alive, and through her mind went last strophe of song.

_Who took my first kiss away?  
Who took my home from me?  
I will never forget, his eyes,  
The sky in my mind.  
It's…all…because…of…  
Your eyes._

''Look! There's someone!'' said Otto.  
''We can only hope, that's this is the heir.'' Sprx said almost as a prey.  
''It must be...I still feel Primate Power...'' said Antauri.''Selfish of us to think on our powers.'' Said Nova.  
''Then tell me who is going to protect planets in this dimension?'' Gibson's question provoked silence, until Otto interrupted it.  
''I'll get her with beam. Gibson, give me the coordinates.''  
''I already send them to you. I'll wait in med. bay.''  
''I'm going with you.''  
''Chiro…'' started Nova, but she rather says nothing. Guilt is a strong feeling. Almost strong as love and hate.

Ouh man...chapter six...how to write it...small problems...but no worries. I think I know how to go on.  
Dawn: You do?  
Me: Duh...Of course I do!At least I think I know...  
Dawn: Ch, think...  
Antauri: Having problems with that? (with a thought he lifts Dawn from ground  
Dawn: No...but I belive...I have problems...with...height...(getting green)  
Me: sigh


	6. New breathLove & kiss

Chapter 6: New breath 

**Author's note: **I thank to 4Evermonkeyfan and to Monkeymaniac! I do not own SRMTHFG characters. And one more thing…Read the latest chapter ;)

In this chapter: Gibson, Chiro, Nova and Antauri are in med. bay, Otto is fixing the robot, Sprx went for a walk.  
''Poor her…'' said Nova and look to barely alive girl. Her heartbeats were slowly falling on life monitor.  
''Why doesn't she awake?''  
''You see…Chiro that's a good question, on which I don't have answer. Her ribs are all broken- that must be because Worm grabbed her…it's a wonder she doesn't have inner bleeding.''  
''Perhaps…'' thought Antauri out laud.  
''Perhaps what?'' asked Gibson.  
''Maybe it's not physical reason why she doesn't open her eyes.''  
''What do you mean?'' asked Nova.  
'' It's not uncommon that beginners can't control perfectly their powers. Some cannot release it; others can't control it after they use it. I think that she released not only her power, but she used her own energy.''  
''And she used too much of it…Possibility of that is 1473:1227…''  
'' It's the most possible variation.''  
''So, what does that mean for her?''  
''If we don't find a way for replacing at least of half of her used energy…she can die.''  
They looked to girl. Chiro was sitting next to her, looking to her.  
''If we could know what's in her mind…'' said Chiro. Silence feel on team in med. bay.  
''Her mind…Hmm…there is a chance….'' Antauri mumbled to herself.  
''Shuggazoom calling Antauri, Antauri is needed back on ground!'' Nova tried to make a joke.  
''Huh? Sorry Nova, but I have an idea.''  
''I'm all ear.'' Said Chiro.  
'' I could go to her mind, to find out how to get energy…but it's risky. If I go, then there will be no on to pull me out…''  
''I could.'' Protested Chiro.  
''You couldn't. You are above the level for which I accepted from you'' Chiro interrupted him.  
''Still you treat me like I have no idea. Like I'm a baby…it's like this since Savage lands! I need to do something and not to sit around, while you're saving the day! I could go to her mind and you could be there to pull me out!''  
''Chiro, calm dawn! If you would see how you react, you would do the same thing! We're joust trying to protect you''  
''Still Nova, he's right. You'll go to her mind and I'll be ready for anything…''  
''Antauri, are you shore? If anything goes wrong, his consciousness will be stuck in her mind. And in worst case scenario you too.''  
''I trust Chiro.''  
''And I trust you, Antauri.''  
''So, what do we two do?'' asked Nova.  
''Nothing. You can't do anything about this. Distract yourself for this time.''  
''Sigh''by Nova and Gibson.  
''I'll rather go and check Otto and Sprx. You never know what are these two up to.''  
''I'll be in my lab.''  
They both went out so Antauri and Chiro were alone (if you don't count her).  
''Are you ready?''  
'' Born ready.''  
'' Put one hand on her head and other on the chest-where the heart is.'' For Chiro this wasn't a problem, it was joust…  
''If you want to help, stop blushing.'' Antauri said when Chiro put his hand on her chest.  
''If she was awake, I would be beaten up.''  
''But she's not. And you're doing this to wake her up.'' Antauri put his hand on Chiro's.  
'' Close your eyes. Concentrate on her breathing, on her heartbeat. Then follow it to mind.''  
''What then?''  
'' You will know. Concentrate!'' Chiro closed his eyes. He barely heard her breathing. Her heart was beating slowly. So much sorrow, grieve, pain, guilt and anger it carried. He followed these feelings to her mind…and then…he wasn't in his body, he couldn't feel that. He was in her mind. Around him was nothing except blackness, color of night. He was lost there. He could hear her breathing a bit louder.

'' _I could follow it.''_ He thought. He did not know where he turned, where was left or right. But he heard her breathing louder and louder. He knew he was on right way. Suddenly there she was. Her consciousness big as him and that mean nothing good. If she would be…healthy her consciousness would be like person behind mask. Only that mask would be her body and person her consciousness. Even here her eyes were closed. One hand was by her body (I mean in ''body''. Consciousness is a reflection of body. The only difference is that consciousness tells you what is good and what is bad), the other one away from it. Her legs were reduced (I really don't know how to say this.) and her breathing was here the loudest. But he wasn't alone. Three shapes were there.  
'' _What for Shuggazoom''_  
'' Is this he?'' asked one of shapes  
' Who are you?''  
''_I **was** most important person of her life. I was her mom.''_  
'' _I **am**__the one which is responsible for her fate. I **was** Denise- her sister. **Now** I'm the reaper''_  
'' _I'm the one which **will be** one of most persons of her life. Lady Azami''_  
'' _Why…how did you get here?'' asked Chiro. Denise giggled but he shook her head and said._  
''_There is no place safe from reaper…or the memories. We're joust an…illusion in her mind.'' She looked to her._  
''_But now…you're the one which must get her in life and kept her there…for now.''_  
''_How?''_  
''_What is definition of transmitting energy?''_ asked LA (Lady Azami) Denise.  
'' When one breath is send to another body to join the other's breathing. They're going to kiss! Kissy, kissy, kissy.''  
''_Denise you're reaper!''_  
''_Yo mam. Let me be a child. At least in her memory. Her world is collapsed and new one opened to her! But she wasn't ready. She wanted to fly like a butterfly, but she forgot she's only a caterpillar.''_  
''_I need to kiss her?''_  
''_Only to give your breath to her. With it you'll send a bit of your energy. Not too little, not too much. Only that she can…live. Then run like hell is following you. If you don't…you really don't want to be stuck in a girl's mind._ _I never thought I'll say that''_ LA and Denise's mom were already gone.  
''_What are you waiting for? Kiss the girl!''_ Said Denise before she disappeared as well.  
Chiro looked to girl. Here, in her mind he could see her real her. No masks, no lays only her true essence. He sat on his knees and look at her. He…he fell in love in her. For a moment she looked at him, but she was too weak to do anything. But even that moment was enough that Chiro kissed her. He felt that some of his energy passed to her

**(read: There are three energies in story, so don't mistook them! One is Dawn's power; other is true essence of everything- living and not living and third is life energy. Chiro gave her a part of his LIFE energy)**

Without a warning, he was feeling sick.  
''_Antauri!''_ He tried to contact him…too late Chiro. You're stuck in her…  
Antauri squint to girl's life monitor. Her heartbeats were lower and lower. He collected his power and pulled Chiro back to his body. Moment before monitor showed that there are no life signs. Gibson was quickly there, trying to find anything what could bring her back to life. Chiro was on floor, trying to catch his breath and he was shaking.  
'' No…'' Chiro was looking to girl. Antauri stopped Gibson, which carried some instruments.  
''Wait.''  
''But the girl's life is on''  
''WAIT.'' He repeated. Chiro was holding the girl's hand.  
''Here goes nothing.'' He mumbled. Chiro kissed her and joust a little bit more energy rushed to girl's body. Then…he past out. Monitor showed no…wait. It showed heartbeats. Girl quickly raised her body.  
''DENISE!'' she cried, while she gasped (I meant in way like babies. You know, when they breath they're first breath). Then she past out too.  
''What joust happen?'' asked Gibson and Antauri answered to him.  
''Transmitting energy. One for mind, one for body, I think they'll be o.k.'' Gibson checked girl.  
''In a hour she'll be awake.'' Then he helped Chiro to stand up.  
''It's all right. You did it.'' Antauri  
''I…mind…she…eyes…shapes…'' he tried to tell what happen.  
''Later Chiro you need to rest now.'' Said Gibson.  
''I'm o.k. ''  
''Why are you shaking then? Let's go.'' Said the silver monkey. Nova came to med. bay angry.  
''Ouh, Otto and Sprx…do you know what they did? He…Chiro! Are you…''  
''He's o.k. He only needs a rest.'' Antauri helped Chiro to get to his room.  
''What happen Gibson?''  
''He did it.''  
''Did I imagine or he couldn't stop looking the girl?''  
''He was looking to her.'' Nova smiled, but then she remembered.  
''Sprx and Otto blow up your lab and they throw some green liquid to me.''  
''THEY DID WHAT?''

So…what do you think? Next chapter next week! (what? I need a break...who am I kidding? I must clean my room and mom thinks that I'm too much typing)

Dawn: HE, HE, HE  
Me: That means that you're stuck here and no progress.  
Dawn: WHAT?  
Me: He, he, he.


	7. Finding out

Chapter 7: Finding out 

Sharp pain run through Dawns body. And because she wasn't persuaded if she wants to live or die, the pain was much stronger than it should be. She felt that life was back to her, her energy was restored… at least half of it. She heard everything and in her mind she saw everything. Boy…Chiro named…he saved her, he knew what could happen, still he did it without doubt. And she felt spark of love in him…to her! And she…her feelings were same, but then the memories came. Denise, worm, Earth, wrong words…all the things which caused her emotions…and they weren't good. She tried to see, but in front of here was only mist. She took a deep breath and count to 20, as she always did after pasting out. She started counting in her mind.

_1Mississippi, 2 Mississippi (_I don't know if I spell it right…did I?)_ 3 Mississippi…_

''I'm going to kill them! It's the third time this week!''  
''C'mon Gibson, you know them. Beside…now you can make them clean the mess…''  
''You don't get it Nova! It wasn't your lab destroyed!''  
''Still, I'm the one which has the green tail, because of that liquid…what was that, anyway?''  
'' I was experimenting. I tried to get a liquid, which could…alloy with any kind of surroundings. This was the base…you're lucky that I removed the smell.''  
'' Lucky? You call this lucky! My tail is green and has a dash of red!''  
'' Interesting, hat shows up that if I would put a bit more of acid resisting salt base, then I wouldn't need to add''  
''Guys?''  
''Chiro, didn't I tell you to rest?''  
''I joust needed to sit down and breath, like Antauri taught me…ouh, that reminds me, we have a meeting. Antauri would like to clear out what…or how we should help her.'' He looked to girl. In a cartoon way, he got a bit of blush. Not much, still enough that Nova noticed it. They went to meeting; still Nova stopped Chiro, to talk with him. They were next to opened door of med. bay.

_20 Mississippi_! Dawn opened eyes. She could see clearly, still she wouldn't try to make sudden moves. She looked around. Her chest was wrapped, like in some movies with heroes. She tried to stand up, so she hopped from bed. She had to lean on bed, other wise she would fell, plus a sharp pain ran through her body.  
''Mmmm… (Like in pain, but you don't want to be heard) Great thinking Dawn! Didn't accursed to you that bandages were here cause you were hurt?'' She mumbled to herself. She saw her shirt on chair, right on her backpack. She took it hands, but she freeze, cause there was someone.

''Did you hear that Chiro?''  
''No…what do you want to find out Nova?'' Dawn relief for a moment, still she had to wait.  
''Tell me…are you in love in her?''  
''Uhm…I barely know her, how on word could I possibly''  
''Don't lie Chiro. I saw…Antauri saw…even Gibson saw how were you looking to her!''  
''In what way?''  
''With love in eyes. Not with crush or sister-brother love. Love. So…are you?''  
''Is it so obvious?''  
''I'll took this as an yes.''  
''What if she doesn't like me?''  
''Source of our powers or not, I'll kick her ass.'' They laughed.  
''C'mon. I think we already started…or Sprx is still ''missing''. You should see how he ran, when Otto and he destroyed Gibson's lab.'' Said Nova.

Dawn reliefed. She followed them and almost got caught when a red monkey sneaked in. She assumed that he was the one called Sprx.

''Still hiding? So am I.'' Said the green monkey.  
''Ah! Ouh, it's you Otto. Is Gibson around here…I don't wanna be near him…until he''  
''There is a meeting.'' Otto informed Sprx.  
''About the girl? Great! Gibson's thoughts will be off the theme-of-destroyed-lab-and-our-presence-in-it!''  
''Aha. Let's go, before I get hungry and we get even more late!'' They went to room and Dawn followed them. She still thought that she was in some weird hospital on Earth.

''Finally you two came out. Later I want YOU TWO-BOTH to clean my lab AND to replace ALL formulas and mixes which were lost.'' Said Gibson  
''You were saying?'' said Otto to Sprx.  
''We already know who Denise and Lady Azami are. But we don't know who the girl is… Before we concentrate on this theme I'd like to go through videos which Super Robot taped at Earth.''  
''Why? We already saw the destruction of Earth! Why again?'' Complained Sprx. Dawn was shocked.  
''Joust to make shore, that the girl is the only survivor…and to see what happen to Skeleton King.''  
''Bone bag is probably a bag of bones among peaces of Earth.'' Said Otto.  
''Joust to make shore…''  
Gibson put the tape in and video perfectly showed everything what Dawn feared. But only she saw the Skeleton King…His energy more precisely. The throne with dragon caught him and flew away. At that moment she dropped her shirt and ran through door.  
''Anyone has a clue? Then I need a volunteer…someone needs to tell the girl.''  
'' I think she has already find out.'' Sprx give a gentle hint to shirt, which was lying on the floor.  
''Then we have to search her. It's now our responsibility that we keep her safe…''  
''I know that Antauri. Which reminds me…where will she sleep? We don't have a guest room or anything like that…''  
''Actually we do Chiro. We can use the old room which belonged to Manda'' Nova jumped to Gibson's sentence.  
''I think that wouldn't be a good idea. Last time when we used something from him, he ran from his prison. Why don't we use the empty room? I mean, there are only old boxes with junk…we only need to buy all she needs.''  
''Good idea Nova, still we need to find the girl first. Who knows where she ran!''  
''If I find her, do I need to clean your lab and replace all that potion stuff?'' Asked Sprx Gibson.  
''Find her and you won't need to replace my chemicals…you'll joust get bed to her room. But that IF you find her first.''  
''You've got a deal.''  
''O.k., now here's the plan. Otto, you start cleaning Gibson's lab. '' Chiro started giving orders.  
''Ouh man, now I'm all alone in this.''  
''Nova…could you buy some clothes for her?''  
''O.k.''  
''Sprx, Antauri and I will find her. Gibson…joust in case be ready…''  
''She maybe is the heir still she is wounded and since she's not in bed…I'll be prepared.''

**My note:** I'm so mean to Dawn…still I'm going to be meaner to Chiro…I still have a bad hunch which tells me that this story sucks. Well, my cleaning is almost finished; our TV is showing He-man (OMG! ROFL! LOL! This stuff is sooo old!) Please, please review! I know it's not the best thing you read, perhaps is the worst…but please write me how I could change things to make them better and suggestions are welcome! I'm not going to eat you, you know… perhaps I like to eat…but that's only chocolate! Ouh, and I don't own SRMTHFG! And I hope you're having nice summer (I'm going to vacations from 17. till 27. and I won't have a chance to type! These aren't vacations…this is torturing! Still, there will be cyut guys… ;) cause momenteraly I do! Books, internet and typing and of cource writting...mmm...enjoy! Dreams do came true (for now)! Next chapter will contain lot of Sprx and Dawn talk!

WWSSN- What would Sprx say now?  
Sprx: I don't know. I joust want to be free from that dam lab...how can you and Gibsone be so cruel?  
Gibsone: Great minds think alike.  
Sprx: The problem is, that I don't like this thinking of yours.  
Me: Your problem. I'm joust the writer...   
Gibson: And I'm joust the greatest mind...  
Me: next to Antauri...see ya with next chapter!


	8. You're breaking hearts kiddo

Chapter 8: You're breaking hearts kiddo… 

Dawn ran, and ran. Her thoughts were screaming: stop! But she ignored them. All she knew and felt was gone. Only her memory was there. But what can stop the hurt? She stopped only because pain was still there. Pain in her chest. Pain in her heart at lost of everything. She looked around.  
_Monkeys will probably search me. I really don't want to be funded…not now…not here…_ she thought. She had no idea how long she was running, not even where she is. All she knew was, that she was by some lake, next to tree.  
_Tree! I could try to climb on…_ she really tried and succeed. She looked to soothing water and soft wind was blowing. Still, nothing could stop the pain of sorrow. She softly sways her body and she tried to convince her eyes not to cry.  
I won't cry, I won't cry. Was echoing in her mind, while she wiped tears. It started to get dark. Evening dawn was showing the most beautiful colors. Red, orange and yellow were shed with gold color, and like it tried to calm our Dawn, the dawn had dash of light purple.  
She smirked. Mean while monkey team was busy. Otto cleaned half of lab, Nova bought some clothes (in which there was few dresses) and Gibson was worried. He really hated when patients weren't in bed. Antauri was searching at left side of city, Chiro at right. Sprx decided to visit few places where he was ''hiding'' when he wanted to be alone.

''Chiro to Sprx.''  
'' What's up kiddo, any luck?''  
'' Nop. I searched almost every spot and I didn't find her. Antauri says that she's not at his area.''  
''I didn't find her. But I'd like to search thru one more spot.''  
''O.k. joust be at Super Robot till dark. Chiro out.''

''Sprx out. Geesh, this kid is more problematic than Chiro!'' he said. Spot at the lake was his favorite. Now at summer, he couldn't be here. It was always too noisy. He sat down by tree. Few drops of salt water fell on him.  
''But this is lake and…'' he looked above him. The girl was on branch…trying not to cry. Dawn looked down and got scared; cause red monkey wasn't there a second before. And before she could catch balance she fell. By some odd chance, she fell like cat; on her legs. She didn't break anything new. But wound on her chest caused her so much pain. She couldn't move. She fell on her knees. She grabbed the spot where she was hurted. Sprx was quickly next to her, but she tried to push him away. Sprx sighed.  
''You're causing more problems than Chiro. Why don't you let me help you?'' Dawn didn't answer. She was joust breathing.  
''We can understand you'' he tried. That only made Dawn angry.  
''No you can't.''  
''Why not? We were hurted, beaten up, damaged, on edge of death.'' Now Dawn couldn't be quiet. She broke.

''BUT YOU'RE NOT IN MY POSITION! YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE DENISE! ALL I DID WAS JOUST WORST! I KILLED HER WHILE I TRY TO SAVE HER! MY FAMILY IS DEAD! THE BOY WHICH ACTUALLY LIKED ME IS DEAD! MY HOME PLANET IS DESTROYEN! AND ALL STORIES WHICH I DENNAY ARE TRUE! MY WORLD IS UPSAIDOWN AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME! AND LIKE THIS IS NOT ENOUGH I'M IN LOVE IN YOUR LEADER!…I…I…you…'' she cried without trying to stop it. She cried like waterfall and she couldn't stop. Sprx hugged her. She started to hit him. He let her. On the end she lean on his shoulder and cry. Joust cry.

''It's not fair. Why them? Why me'' she whispered.  
''I don't know. But you're breaking hearts kiddo.''  
She moped remaining of tears.  
''Are you gonna tell him?''  
''No, cause in time you'll come together. We can all see that and if you two don't…geesh, you must be blind. Ouh, I'm Sprx-77, but you can call me Sprx.''  
'' Dawn. Dawn Nazo. And don't call me by nicknames.'' Soft smile played on her face.  
''But before we go…Gibson is going to heal you and then kill you.''  
''The blue one? I thought that he's going to do that…after he realest his voice on me.'' She looked to sky, which was now dark and stars were shining.  
''They're same.'' She said.  
''Huh?''  
''Stars. I recognize them.''  
''O.k. (with a tone of what-on-hell-is-she-talking-about). Now we really need to go. You'll catch a cold dressed like this.''  
''Thanks to remind me, for next time I like to meet person **before** he undress me'' they laughed.  
''Let's go.'' They walked slowly cause Dawn was still lean on him. Pain didn't go away still it wasn't so painful.  
''_Old home never forgotten, new home ours forever_'' Voice in head echo. She recognized voice. It belonged to her mother. She sighed. How much time will take until she starts to forget her face? At least stars were on usual spot.  
''Wait.''  
They stopped at Super Robot.  
''What's wrong Dawn?''  
''I…what should I say? Sorry for troubles when I ran away and caused my wound hurt like hell.''  
''I think that you won't have a chance to say anything.'' Sprx answered as they enter.

''Look what a cat drag in…Sprx what took you so lo…'' Nova stopped. The girl was resting on his shoulder, as he tried to answer.  
''Hy.'' Dawn regarded quietly. All monkey team was there, and Chiro too. He quickly took her and carried her as a bride to med. bay.  
''I can walk.'' She tried.  
''As we could see, not alone.'' Gibson replied as he was walking next to Chiro. She was shivering. Chiro put her on bed and Gibson measure her temperature.  
''390C'' said Gibson with bad tone. He checked her wound.  
''You made your injury only worst. I want you to stay in bed…and don't try to sneak out. I don't trust you, so I'm going to watch you.''  
''Now I really won't get asleep.''  
''Your problem, you shouldn't ran away''  
''Give her a break Gibson. She lost everything today.''  
''But it is true Nova, she…that reminds me what is your name…we can't call you the girl and she.'' She tried to answer but he stopped her.  
''Rather not. If I'm correctly it'll only cause you pain.''  
''It does. Still manners are manners. I'm Dawn. Dawn Nazo.''  
''I'm Hal Gibson. But you can call me Gibson.''  
''I'm Otto. And I'm the mechanic here and he's the cranky know-it-all guy here.'' He pointed to Gibson.  
''I'm surely not cranky. And I don't know all the things.''  
''I'm Nova.''  
''Antauri''  
''You already know me.''  
''And I'm Chiro.''  
''Nice to meet you all, I'' Gibson interrupted her.  
''You need a rest. We'll boughter you tomorrow with questions.''  
''Night Dawn.''  
''Night.'' She said as they leaved. Only Gibson stayed.

**Note:** I don't own the team. Another chapter. I really enjoy writing. Still I'm bored. Like everybody is dead around here. And my cleaning is getting longer and longer…those which knows what a mess is, you'll know what I'm talking about. Next chapter will be a bit more talking between Gibson/Dawn, Antauri/Dawn. Two, maybe three of training and then…I don't want to ruined surprise.

SK: But I will.  
Me: Yeah, yeah. You will and you did. (rolling eyes)

As I say, I won't finish this nightmare for a looooooong time. See ya!


	9. Offer

Chapter 9: Offer 

First she tried to count sheep's to fall asleep, but like usual it didn't work. Then she remembered the backpack. Dawn wanted to stand up and get it, but Gibson stopped her.

''I told you to rest.''  
''I joust want my backpack.'' Gibson took it from chair and gives it to her.  
''Next time if you need something tell me.''  
''It was a few steps for me. Beside I don't want to bother you.''  
''You wouldn't bother me. Where did you get that idea?''  
'' It's joust me. I don't like to be dependent on someone.''  
''I see. Still you're the patient here and there for you are dependent. I told you not to talk and that you need to rest.'' Dawn sighed.  
''But I can't be quiet.''  
''That's going to be a problem…and I said we won't boughter you till tomorrow. But you can still answer on some questions.''  
''Fine with me.''

''How o''  
''14.''  
''Bi''  
''7.7. at seven o'clock''  
''Ho''

''What do you mean with how?'' she asked. Then she realized what she did. She answered before he said full question.

''Did''

''Few times. But that happen only with objects…if there was threat that they would be broken. But not with other persons or like that.''  
''Since you're the source of Primate Power that's not odd. See without looking would say Antauri.'' Thought Gibson out loud.  
''Source. Still I feel only Energy…in story other elements made Primate Power.''  
''Still they tried on Sabriel's body in which there was remaining of Energy…'' explained Gibson.  
''And then Sabriel lock them all in one body. That would bake scene.''  
''That reminds me…you could…we could train you. Like Chiro.''  
''Training? Of what?''  
''For instant you would learn tactics with me and Nova would teach you fighting. Antauri would help you with meditation and Sprx would teach you how control flying. Otto would help you with mechanics and I thought that Chiro would help you fit in this dimension.''  
''Tactics, meditation, flying, mechanics and fighting''  
''Of course you need to heal before you fight. Talk to others about this. Some things you could do with Chiro, some alone.''  
''I'll think about it. For now…I…. joust wish to get my thoughts in order. I feel like I'm…'' Dawn couldn't tell what she feels; it was joust there- in her heart.

'' I think I know what you mean.'' He smiled to her. He wasn't so bad.

''How much of time was I asleep?'' She asked.

''Two days, today is day three.'' he answered, but she was already opening her backpack.

Dawn took flute out and she carefully blow in it. A crystal tone came from it and tempted Dawn to play. Gibson took it from her hand.  
'''I'm sorry but as I recall: for playing flute you use your lungs too. And that would only made hurt, since''  
''I get the point. You don't need to tell me same thing over and over.'' She angrily answered. Gibson placed flute on table and started to calculate. Dawn wanted to took out the rose, but she found envelope. She opened it. A medallion felt on her hand, with letter and two colored papers. One blue, other red. She restored colored papers and looked to medallion. She never noticed what was on it. One big circle was around five smaller ones, smaller ones were around another circle and in middle there was a small empty peace, surrounded by glass. She looked into medallion. There was room for two more pictures. Two were already there. All three Nazo girls, all hugging each other and there was one picture of her dad. She sighed and sank into flashbacks of her past; from her dad, to Denise, to mom. When she cleared her mind it was 23:45. She looked to empty spaces. She noticed engraves under pictures. Family. Lost one-daddy. Friends. Love. She wasn't feeling hurt so; she carefully sneaked from Gibson, which was sleeping. She sneaked out, to cool off. But it was like…like someone played mind trick on her. Everything around her fell apart, like a mirror that broke.

''_Dreamz.''_ She mumbled. She was on a ship, which was like his owner cold, evil.

''_Finally you fall asleep.''_ Voice came behind her. She didn't need to think twice. She attacked it. But the pain…in middle of way to source of voice she couldn't stand. Not even sit. All she could do was to curl up in a ball.

_''Such a spirit…you will serve me well.''_

''_You…murderer!''_

''_One word of many, which would describe me. But remember once and for all I am Skeleton King and I'm here to give you an offer, …''_

''_Why do you think I will listen to you, you son of…''_ she couldn't finish a sentence. Black liquid bonded her and squeeze and she felt sharp pain in her right shoulder…like someone burned her.

''_Now, now, now. Where are you manners.'' _SK laughed to her.

_''Reserved for good guys. You know those, which always kick your ass.''_

''_Sharp thong. Such a spirit. I want you to join me- freewill. I could make great deal from you. Of course I can do it on hard way, but your spirit and with it you power would be broken…much less stronger. Think you full. Why the boy saved you only? Cause you are the source for him. Nothing else. He could flew there much quicker and saved perhaps some which you…_'' SK said next word with despise.

_''care. I want you. You see all those stars? They could be yours. All you need to do is, to join me…''_

''_layer. LAYER!'' _Dawn screamed.

_''I never thought that you will buy this. So, what about this?''_

_''D…D…Dad?''_ she wanted to hug him, ask him why he leaved, but the picture faded.

_''How can you be so cruel?''_

_''Remember heir... I will make your life a torture and on end you will beg me to serve me. Join me now and I can say that no harm will be done to boy. At least he won't die.''_

_''You…''_ her body started to release white energy, collecting it for a blast...of something.

_''I gave you 24 hours to decide. If you're smart you will decide smart.''_ Black liquid started to squeeze her. Energy faded…she couldn't breath!

_''Of course if you want your spirit live you'll tell me the answer now…heir.''_

''**Young children are wakening with scream from their nightmares.''** Voice in her head said. It was no one else then Antauri. Dawn screamed and with scream wake up.

_''Run, cause you can't hide from me in land of Dreams.'' _SK laughed.  
_''Too easy.'' _Were his thoughts.

All the team was above her. She was shacking and her body gloved white energy, which wanted to…heal her! And it did, but something remained and it was pulling her back to nightmare.  
''Don't you dare to go back!'' Said Nova and slapped her. That woke her up. She raised her body. Blood flown from her right shoulder.''It's SK's mark.'' Gibson said, as the energy stopped blood. Dawn barely breathe and tears were slipping from her eyes and only one word was echoing as her plan.

Revenge.

Chiro was caressing her left shoulder to calm her down.  
''When can I start training?'' were Dawn's words  
.''Sooner, the better.'' Antauri said, as he quietly replied his answer.  
''_Sooner, the better.''_


	10. Training

Chapter 10: Training 

**Authors note:** I won't be so exact, so I'll joust write down the first meeting at each of the member of monkey team (or better saying: testing time). Hope you like it and Sparky didn't get away so easy. Ouh, I don't know what's with plains and that stuff, so in story Sprx has a plain (let's say it was a gift from Quin-did I write right)? Let's go on with story…

''It's your entire fault Sparky. You asked it.'' Nova argues with Sprx. And why? Otto cleaned most of lab and mix up back potion-motion thingy's. But Sprx had to do the hard work.  
''Don't call me Sparky! It's not my fault that closet can't go through the doors.''  
''But it is your fault that it's stuck there. And you with it!''  
''When I get my hands on you…''  
''What? You're going to do what?''  
''Otto, get away with those saws…Otto…!'' No worries. Sprx wasn't damaged.  
'' What? You're not stuck and the only damage is, that we have to ''build'' it again.''  
''Told you that was a better idea to built it IN the room…Sparky.''  
''Why you…'' Sparky was trying to get her, but Gibson got in the way.  
''Anyone knows where Dawn is? She's missing tactics with me…''  
''Ouh yeah. I wanted to see how good she is with mechanics. She already fixed the easy and the middle hard one. I suppose she's trying to do the hard one.''  
''What! She needs tactics and you're giving her the hard one''  
''Otto I'm finished!''  
''I needed an hour to fix it Dawn. Chiro needed two hours. And you have done it in hour and ten minutes. You go girl.'' They smiled.  
''Well, that's because I did it on other way. You see, if you avoid this wire and you put…ouh Gibson, I was joust going to you.''  
''Well, you're still late. I was planning to do the''  
''Formation C3 and formation G6. You should protect your programs a bit better. Crushing the code was the easy part. And in formation G6 you can easily get hit in flank…where was I Otto?''  
'' Dawn, that was the point. I was testing you that I see how good are you at observing and planning! Although I'd rather see, that you wouldn't hacked in my computer…''  
''I'm going to be late on meditation! Sorry Gibson, sorry Otto, got to go!''  
''I don't get it. Why is she so worried that she'll be late on mediation, but she weren't for tactics and mechanics?''  
''Otto, isn't it obvious? She'll be with Chiro. Only at meditation and later after basic fighting she can be with him there as well. Of course, Gibson doesn't let her fight.'' Explained Nova.  
''You must take consideration, that a day ago she was half death, with broken ribs and with fever!''  
''Still she can do tactics clearly and inventing too Gibson.'' Protested Nova.  
'' Fine. But only the standard ones O.K.?'' Gibson allowed.  
''You have solve this? Good. Then we have to solve the plan of closet! And me from it!'' complained Sprx.  
''Oh no. Not again.'' Mumbled Otto.

Antauri was flying and she came too fast. So, she cleared her mind and joins him, though his body was flying and her not. In spiritual world there were way up high.

''You're here. I assume that you have deal with meditation.'' Dawn sighed, and that meant a memory.  
''Mom. She…luckily she believed in story. So not only that I had school I was trained at home. Still…'' she turned a bit pale. She did not dare to look down.  
''Problems?''  
''Mmhmm (that means yes).''  
''I thought so, when Chiro was in you mind, I was there too.''  
''Hard to believe, but I…knew it. And you were there, when SK showed back. He and his throne…''  
''How do you know that he has a throne?''  
''Video, which you watched…I…felt his energy.''  
''Hmm…even I can't felt it on video.''  
''Perhaps I could id cause my Energy as power is the base. I mean…I can feel different energies. The one, which makes us one kin- Life one. The one, which separates us is the consciousness. Each one has different ascent soul mates. And the last one, which is my power of life and death. Real and illusion. In each element is some of energy and I can duplicate it, change it. Made it. But I couldn't…not only cause of moral thing…I couldn't restore it back. Regenerate; yeah. Awake from death; no.''  
''How come that you know so much, but you can't control it.'' Antauri didn't ask. He knew. Only Dawn had to defeat it.  
''I believed that it's all a fairy-tale-thingy. I…don't know.''  
''Don't lie.''  
''I don't know!''  
''DON'T LIE.'' He stresses the words.

''WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR? THAT I AM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS? THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE ALL I KNOW? THAT I AM AFRAID OF DEATH EVEN THOUGH I CONTROL LIFE? SORRY, BUT I CAN SHAKE IT OFF! THAT DENISE IS THE ONE TO TAKE LIFES? THAT DEATH MEANS PAIN; DARKNESS? I'm scared.'' She finished. Her volume was all the time changing, still she was really loud. Even in spirit world.  
''Admitting is the first step to loosing fear. We will work on your fears, it's all natural. On end it will be seen like light it's same with dark.''  
''You speak like Lady Azami.''  
''She has no fears, but also no memories. She was afraid of her past but with fear which grew; she lost it.''  
''How do you know it?''  
''She was one of my masters. Still; when she was forced to do…and she regret it all her life. Until she erased her own memory and begin a new life.''  
''What did she do?''  
''It's not yet the time. Beside she'll tell it yourself. Sometime a student is the teacher and the teacher becomes a student.''  
''Sorry cause I'm late.'' Chiro sighed. Their looks across each other and they both blushed. But Dawn looked down, and her face turned green this time.  
''What's wrong?''  
''You had same problems with water. She has it with heights.''  
''And I guess I won't be good with Sprx.''  
''No one is. You can only be terrible.''  
''What a comfort. Now you can laugh at me. Go swimming.''  
''Go flying and I'll swim.''  
''Do you want this lesions together or not? Don't be like Sprx and Nova.''  
''I got to go to Sprx.'' Said Dawn and left.

''I blew it again.''  
''You didn't Chiro, beside contrast attract each other.''  
''Still, she hates dresses.'' (it was meant as a joke, but in English doesn't come right. So let's say that Chiro wanted to change subject of talking)  
''No. Only the girlish ones, if I quote.''  
''Why is she wearing one then?''  
''She has short pants under. Beside she didn't want to hurt Nova's feelings.''  
''Aha.''

''Now, last time we were restraining obstacles, now we will…''

Dawn was already at Sprx plain. Way to early. She looked to sky. She loved the wind in her hair. They were a bit longer, still short. She sighed. Of all things she had to be afraid of heights. She has lain on plain. Afraid of heights and all because of that stupid wish…

Flashback 

_She remembered how they were happy mom (pregnant), dad and she. She loved when dad picked her up and spin with her. Or when he throws her in air. She loved heights back then. And so did her dad. For her seventh birthday he took her to really high spot, which was dangerous too (some kind of cliff). It was her wish to be there, where wind is messing with hair the most. Stupid wish. She slipped and she barely was holding the edge. Dad was trying to pull her back with his new invention (inventor), but that was a big mistake. He never tested it. An error happened and wind was too strong. Dad fell. Right on sharp rocks. They say it was a pure luck that in that second someone came by and save her. She looked down. He felt dizzy. Since then she was afraid of heights. And death. And since then she's trying to understand anything, which is mechanical or is related with it._

Tears slipped on her cheek.

''Why on hell do I have to be always so special? And how long were you there Sprx?'' she looked to his hiding spot.  
''Long enough to see, that's something is troubling you.''  
''Have you fixed the closet?''  
''Barely. Don't get me wrong, but I'm not going to go in your room again! In each stuff I get stuck…'' Smile on her face. She wiped tears.  
''What's wrong?'' Sprx honestly asked.  
''I…I…'' she took a deep breath.  
''I think I shouldn't fly.''  
''And may I ask why not?''  
''First of all I'm afraid of heights, second…that's my own reason.''  
''You're part of the team…you need to trust us kiddo.''  
''I will…but not yet. I…gosh, if you knew my dad you would understand.''  
''O.k. tell me about him then.''  
''He was scientist, and like me he loved heights and wind in hair. He was a mix of you and Otto, still sometime he was joust…him.''  
''And what happen.''  
''My stupid wish…I happen. Me and my stupid birthday wish to go on cliff spot.''  
''And…?''  
''I slipped. He tried to save me with his invention, but it had an error. He feel down and feel on rocks. I saw it. I almost feel too. Since then I can't look down and if I'm on some high spot…let's say it's better to hold me, still it's good to be a bit far form me.''  
''Still you're going to fly.''  
''But I joust told you…''  
''Who says that you need to look down?'' They got in the plain.  
''Do you'' wanted Sprx to ask  
''Yes. Anything what is mechanic I can control? At least I did.''

_Later after lesion_

''Why do they always give me to fly? If I didn't got heart attack with you, then I won't get it ever!''  
''I told you I couldn't fly!''  
''What went wrong? You were good at beginning, and then…like something disturbed you!''  
''It did.'' She was pale and trying to get away from plain.  
''It's a miracle that the plain is whole. Hey, where do you think you're going?''  
''Away from this THING!''  
''You have lesion with Nova.''  
''Didn't Gibson''  
''Nova talked to him. He allowed only the basic exercise.''  
''Alone?''  
''Alone.''  
''Good.''  
''Hey weren't you all blushing when you saw Chiro?''  
''I still do, I still do...but first…I need to fix my thoughts.''  
''Nova is in simulation room!''

''Thnx'' she said as she went slowly there. When she got there simulation was on and it was dark. From somewhere hits started to came.

''What a?'' came from Dawn mouth before she docked.  
Dock. Block, block, block, dock! Hit back! Dock, block, dock, block... She was going like that for a while. Her thoughts were a total mess. From direction of hits she knew where the opponent came. She was angry. Why is there dark? She remembered the Worm. If she would go like this back then…her hand started to glow with energy. Without knowing where it did come from she yelled.  
''Pluck blast!'' A shock of energy got away from her and it hit something. She was breathing deeply, listening if there was something.  
''Simulation off.'' Said Nova. When she saw her she laughed. Her head was black and she was behind a machine, which was destroyed by her blast.  
''S… sorry.'' she said in laugh.  
''Well, this was meant to block, dock or hit. You've joust done the basic training-step one.''  
''And…I joust done you a new hair style.''  
''And Otto is going to fix this again.''  
''Again?''  
''Accidents happen. Specially with Chiro and Sprx around.''  
''I'll remember that.''  
''I advice you to go Gibson. He's not shore about the mark.''  
''You should go too.''  
''Man, I think that I'm more with Gibson, than in argument with Sprx.''  
''Nah. I can assure you that you're more with Sprx…''  
''Still, this isn't consolation on any way.'' Laugh. And from that not only that Dawn got the flute back, she also started to bond with the team…accept with Chiro.

Note: I'm so evil. Still it's not my fault that love is blind. And I'd like to warn you: when I finish this story seek on W.I.T.C.H. my story…it will be called Ancients- (name of character will not be reviled until I finish THIS story)… until that day join in this story, cause it's barely beginning (what? Too many chapters? Sorry I'm new with all this stuff, so be patient, even if this stories sick). But for now I'll be mean.


	11. Illusions of a cliff

Chapter 11: Illusion of a cliff 

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Dawn came. She was doing some progress. Gibson and Otto joust loved to see such a good student. Every time she did as she was told, even the things, which were under ''you don't need to do it if you don't want''. Nova liked her spirit. When she broke the ''wall of past'', she could do about anything. She even called her inter flame…unwontedly she also melted the mechanics hand of monkey in simulation room with that flame.

And Sprx…well he at least didn't grab anything to hold on any more.  
''Dawn. Try to R-E-L-A-X! Relax. The plain won't eat ya, you know.''  
''I know, still, every time I think how high we are…''  
''Don't shake. You know no one did it in first time…in takes time to be a pilot.''  
''How much time did you need?''  
''Ummm…two lesions.''  
''Ouh. Such a comfort. ''  
''Rest of team needed much more time. Even Chiro.''  
Silence. As they landed she wasn't pale, not even green. She weren't even shaking! Still…what happen that she didn't response to name Chiro? Nothing happen. She joust redirects her love to piloting. Successful. She even dared to do a loping (I think it's the right word, but I'm not so shore- but in each case- she did a spin; circle in air) and Sprx was satisfied with her.  
''I told you to relax.''  
''Still you said the other magic word.'' Now she wanted to scare him, so she closed to the ground and in last second she pull the plain up.  
''Don't?'' he said in hope, before she started to close the ground.  
''Don't do that! Not yet… I know…C-H-I-R-O and Dawn are sitting on a tree…''  
''You want to stay alive or to have a heart attack?'' she asked.  
''I'll choose life.'' When they returned, none of them was pale.  
''What's time it is?''  
''It's 14:45. Why?''  
''I'm late! Antauri won't like this…''

He didn't say anything; still he really didn't like that she was late. His newest way to help her with fear of heights was; climbing. He wanted to know, to which height she can go. Last days they were training her powers and fear to death. She still hated thought on death, but she defeated the fear.

''Do I really need to look down?''  
''It's only a simulation and yes. I need to know.'' They both sighed.  
''Joust relax.''  
''These times everyone tells me that.'' She looked down. It wasn't so bad.  
''It's o.k. here!'' she was high, a bit higher than in spirit world with Antauri, still not so high like…she shook her head and climbed on.  
''Do I think or did you progressed? In spirit world…''  
''Yeah, but till today I had lesions with Sprx.''  
''True. Or did you devoted your thought to someone else…for example to Chiro?''  
''Is it so obvious? Argh, this wall gives me such a feeling like I'm walking on a air.''  
''Actually you do. Sometime it's better to think on something else, then on reality, still not too much. Illusions can't be reality. And yes. Even a blind person would see your…chemistry. Look down.''  
''It's still not the height where we…'' she mumbled.  
''Hmm…did you forgot to tell anything about reasons for this fear.''  
''No. I did told someone, but not to you…mhm.'' She again shook her head. This time because she thought that she felt something from the mark.  
''are you alright?'' she was still climbing. She stopped.  
''I am…'' she looked down. Now, the mark started to burn her and she could saw SK laughing and her father falling…and bleeding.  
''…Not.'' She finished and snuggled to wall. Her eyes were closed.  
''No matter what it is or was; go on.''  
''I…I…'' she saw her father falling and bleeding.Again and again... and SK laugh was echoing in her head.  
''I can't.'' she whispered.  
''You've got to! Remember; you are here! All you see is in past…it wasn't your fault. Climb on!''  
''I can't…can't'' as she snuggled even closer to wall. She was shaking. Antauri realized that the action in her past was BIG. If would be something small…she could go on. Now…he saw the mark. It was covered in blood.  
''Can you climb down?''  
''n…no.''  
''Simulation off!'' he said and catch her in her fall. She was still shaking.  
''Let's go to Gibson.''  
''I…I…I'm sorry, but I couldn't…I…I cant'…''  
''You don't need to apologies. There was someone else here, that stopped from your goal.''

When they get in med. bay, Sprx was talking to Gibson about something…and Gibson didn't look with a smile…he noticed Antauri and Dawn.''What happen?''  
''Skelly king is using her fears…'' Dawn sat on bed and she took shirt on her back up. Mark was covered as it was fresh cutted.'  
'As I feared. This can't be healed by medicine…it looked like it can, still…even Power of Primate or your Energy can't fix this. What exactly happen?''  
''I was climbing, cause Antauri was trying to figure till where I can go. On the point where I stopped it started to burn me and I could see my dad…'' she stopped talking. She even covered her mouth with hand. But only that because she was still shocked, she had nightmares about this, but this was so real…  
''her dad falling from cliff. Probably she saw how he feel on rocks too.'' Sprx finished.  
''Now I see why she couldn't go up, neither down.'' Said Antauri.  
''You've got to start trusting us. Or we can't help you.''  
''It's not the trust which is the problem Gibson. This is my past. My fears, things that hurt me, it's not easy to tell people about these things. Or what's happening in my mind.''  
''Tell us now. At least try.'' Said Sprx. She started with dream with SK.And how he's tourturing her every night (explaining why Chiro is hearing cry)  
''That's explaining how he knew your fears. In your state of sleep, you're mind is open.''  
''Antauri…is it possible to close it?''  
''More would be appropriate to say protect. Joust imagine great wall around yourself or anything like that. In that case no one can get close to you.''  
''And the offer?'' Sprx asked. Their memory about Mandarin was still there, as a following shadow.  
''I rather be torture than to join him. He's evil!'' but her thoughts were directed to other side. Would be true what he said? Would they rescue her if she weren't the heir? Still, monkeys felt relief.  
''You can put your shirt down…and I advice you to go out! Since you've been here, you were out only when you ran away!'' said Gibson.  
''Ouh, that reminds me Chiro was looking for ya.''  
''He did?'' Dawn was instantly on her feet.  
''Now that's I call fast recovery.'' Noted Gibson, cause Dawn already went searching him.  
''Love.'' Sighed Sprx.  
''Speaking of love…Nova is going to kill you.''  
''Why?'' Sprx was surprise by Antauri's words.  
''Remember the vase?'' said Gibson.  
''Um…yeah.''  
''And what you have done to it.'' Continued Antauri.  
''What's your point?''  
''SPARKY! YOU BETTER RUN!''  
''Ups…see ya later!'' Sprx ran and Nova was after him, all furious.

Gibson and Antauri laughed. Meanwhile Dawn went to her room. She wanted to write to diary few sentences. In stead, she found Chiro, standing there and waiting.

''How come you're here?'' she asked him.  
''Um…I wanted to ask you something.''  
''Shoot.''  
''Would you go out with me?''  
''You mean like a date?''  
''Silly idea, I don't know why I asked you.''  
''Silly idea yeah. Cause I should ask you the question.'' A smile played on Chiro's face and he took her hand and started to pull her.  
''C'mon let's go!'' he impatiently said. Dawn wanted to change her shirt, but she let Chiro to take her out. When they came across Nova (which was yelling to Sprx), she quickly said to her:  
''Don'twaitus, we'regoingoutonadait!'' better said she rattled out words without meaning, still enough that Sprx and Nova got the meaning.  
''It was about time.'' Said Sprx.  
''Yeah. Even blind ones would see.'' Nova agreed, while Sprx tried to sneak.  
''Still I'm not blind'' she said angrily and continued to yell…of course Sprx yelled back. Ah, typical day.

**Note: **I watched few old episodes…and I have find out who are Chiro's parents! Watch closely the episode with elevator man. When Chiro comes in some café (the one in which he was with Jinmay in first episode…the one with hearts as windows) he says: mom? Dad Shinko (don't know if I write it right). So, is it possible that they are his parents? And if it's so, then they're the owners of that café! U, I feel so good. You'll probably say why is Dawn thinking so much about the offer, but easeyer answer cannot be given. She's hurted. By those which are close to her. Her minds are more in; if I join him, then I wouldn't be or hurt those which I love...and those which love me. And Gibson is a part right. Trust is responsible too. Now...review! Please?


	12. Love is crazy

Chapter 12: Love is crazy 

Dawn tried to catch her breath. They finally stopped running.  
''I really should jog, when I got the chance.'' Chiro laughed.  
''We're not there yet. I've stopped, cause I need to cover your eyes.'' Dawn rolled eyes and groaned.  
''If I hate anything more than long running, than this is it; not to see.''  
''Trust me.''  
''Oh, I had it. Everyone is telling me to relax or to trust. I'm really getting nuts!'' she even turned around. Chiro was quickly in front of her. He looked her with his sapphire blue eyes. She saw only truth there…mean while her eyes were golden chocolate, but the shine from gold was gone and the tempting chocolate, wasn't tempted anymore. And her spark…lost in her thoughts. Still, how com that Chiro saw it in her mind?  
''Please. Don't run away. Trust me.'' He whispered. Dawn sighed and again, she rolled her eyes.  
''Fine.'' Chiro covered her eyes with white scarf, which was a gift from Nova. She gave it to him, when he and Jinmay broke up. It supposes to mean new hope. Dawn didn't know where are they going, but she could feel the ground, which was full of life and birds which sang to them…  
''This is the most secret place, and hard to find too. Still, they say that those, which find it, can leave their burdens and enjoy. It's also one of most beautiful nes. After my broke up, I have found it. It helped me to forget old things and prepared me on new ones. I want same for you.'' He told her and then took the scarf off. Dawn was speechless at the beauty she saw…and in her spirit…something moved and there were no worries anymore.  
''It's…perfect.''  
''Like you, still how can I compare something so alive with nature?'' he looked to her eyes. For first time, she knew what true love is. And this wasn't a crush like on Earth. It was THE LOVE. Their lips started to approach and they…

''Antauri to Chiro and Dawn. Com in!'' Chiro rolled his eyes and answered on the call.

''Chiro here. What's…''  
''Mandarin is back…only this time with a message…Dawn has to say her answer herself!''  
''We're on our way! Chiro out.'' Magic of place disappeared and doubts came back. There were still some marks of peace; still it wasn't same for her.  
''Is like this only the first time?''  
''No. It's same each time…till someone interrupts. Until now, no one did.''  
''We've got to go.'' She whispered and walks few steps…  
''Umm…where to?'' Chiro smiled. Dawn was funny even in most serious problems. He took her hand and scarp and led her out, and she knew they went on other way, then before. They went to South exit from city. Mandarin was standing before them. Of course there were some … monsters from black liquid. Formless, still one of them was a bit bigger and higher.

''Ah, the heir. I see you've decided to come after all…still I'm not here for a chat. Master wants to know the answer. What it shall be? You're coming free will or''

''There is no or. I'm'' she looked to Chiro. If she's joust the heir, why then he took her to that place? Answer was simple. He loved her, not her powers.  
''Not coming. And he can try with his illusions, they're not going to convince me!'' She was in battle position.

''So be it. Then the hard way will be done.'' Mandarin said and commanded formless to step aside. The bigger one-step out, but he was different. The black liquid was falling from him and back in him…like a slimly monster. It started to take a form…it became Chiro.

''What!'' Chiro was surprised.  
''Didn't you destroyed the cloning device?''  
''I did Sprx! I did, how could he…''  
''With destroying you gave a peace of your power.'' Dawn whispered.  
''And the men, which was effected by same thing than flytor…our DNK! He's got all our DNK!'' Gibson concluded.  
''And I thought that loosing my fur was the biggest problem.'' Tried Sprx.

''Ultimate Formless attack!'' ordered Mandarin.

Chiro's doubler attacked Dawn, lost his form of Chiro and behind him Formless attacked too. Mandarin checked his skeleton armor (he was normal, similar to what he used to be, still his tail was blue and his orange color was a bit pale) and attacked Antauri.

Everyone tried to get to Dawn, still Formless were improved with some IQ. They were harder to destroy. And Dawn tried, still like he could absorb her powers!

''Monkey fu!'' Chiro tried to get to Dawn.

''Bum-bum wake up!'' Nova covered him…

''Magno ball blazer!'' Sprx saved her. Nova whispered his sentence

''You saved me! Still we're not even and I don't love you!'' she laughed.

''Monkey mind scream!'' Antauri and Mandarin were in same level, since Antauri was silver.

''Spin shocker!''

'' Razor Chariot!'' Otto covered Gibson and he covered him. They joust tried to make a safe way to Dawn…it was like this was planned like this.

''Spirit shield!'' Dawn yelled as she realize that monster WAS REALLY absorbing her powers…and it started absorbed her…something echo in her mind…It was Lady Azami.  
''Now's really not the time for this…'' she mumbled, still LA say something to her.  
_'__' Wolf without a pack is either a survivor or a brute. But that are wolfs. A person, who cannot trust dies or it, starts to trust. What are you going to do?''_  
Dawn knew that she's right. She called her inner flame; still it only speeded up the monster to swallow her hands into herself.  
''Help!'' she yelled to them, Chiro could came in a second, still in a second she'll be in that liquid. Voices flashed her memories.  
_''We can understand you. I know what you mean. Go girl! R-E-L-A-X! Go on! Start trusting us! Trust me! Trust…trust…''_

She was almost in monster when she got it. Her inner flame started to glow brighter, it became bigger and hotter and she transformed! She was all in white, even a lock of hair. And her eyes were same again. Monster couldn't absorb so much power…even Mandarin looked at her!

''Formless, retreat! You may won this battle heir, still next time you'll be under my master will!''  
And then the monster melted into nothing and one whisper came from Dawn. Like she talked from past. She was not touching the floor.

'' _Trusted pluck'' _and she started to transmit waves of energy. Only Hyper forces feel power without being hurt. Rest was crushing into self and disappearing…all formless was destroyed and Mandarin lost his tail. His ship left, and Dawn changed back, only the pair of with hair stayed. She had to kneel, or she would past out. Chiro was quickly close her and whispering her.

''You did it. You won. ''

And before she really past out she heard two voices. Lady Azami whisper her_ ''It' s time for the letters, you're ready for the first step. Phoenix will guide you.''_

And Chiro told her:

''Love is crazy, they say. Then so am I. I love you.''

**A bit short, but I'm going to be off from 17 to 27, so I need to pack and all those things. I don't own SRMTHFG! Have a nice day, cause I'm posting next chapter after I come home (be careful! I posted a new story under the W.I.T.C.H. theme)! See ya! Hope you liked this chapter! ;)  
**


	13. 5 minutes of love

Chapter 13: 5 minutes of love 

When Dawn woke up, she was in Super robot in her room. Chiro was sitting on a chair, watching her.  
''No wonder that I couldn't sleep.''  
'' Still you have sleep for…a day.''  
''And now I'd like to eat. What's on menu?''  
''It's breakfast time.'' Sprx said passing Dawn's room.  
''Hey, our sleepy beauty woke up!'' notice rest of team, when Chiro and Dawn came in kitchen.  
''I told you to start trusting us.''  
''Gibson. Give-it-a-break! And I did trust you... Joust a question. Why are some of my hair white? I look like a granny!'' she started to notice some other changes too…hair were longer and she was a bit more…developed. Sprx and Otto hugged each other and in eyes a big hearts started to bump. Of course Nova hit them on the head.  
''True. I'll give you a break. Every one will. You and Chiro are free for today.''  
''We are?'' Chiro was surprised. He looked to Dawn.  
''Shall we go?''  
''We shall go... After a breakfast…I skip lot of meals since I got here…geesh, what a girl has to do to get a bite?'' She smirked. She hasn't felt this way for a long time. Rest of team knew that. After breakfast she took her backpack and went with Chiro on same trip then yesterday. She left him to cover her eyes without complaining. And she was again breath taken. But this time she took her flute out.

''I…I have this song for a long time. It's family's song of love. When I find true love, I suppose…I will play it to my love.'' She said and looks to his eyes.  
''Ouh. I see…'' he was a bit sad, when he heard that.  
''And I wonder…do you feel same?'' she played the melody. Crystal tone came from flute, and those, which heard it, forgot on everything. They joust wanted to love, with the one which they loved. Antauri smiled. Only few, and he was one of them, weren't in same state. Meanwhile Sprx kissed Nova. Unfortunately Dawn stopped playing the melody.

''I…Nova…''  
''Shh…who says that I can't hear the melody?'' and she returned the kiss. They were closely together, in a lover hug. Dawn brought Chiro out a tear.

''I do Dawn, I do.'' In that time he gave her a brooch. It was a white heart and around was a team logo. Brooch of love, still in case of emergency she could call him.  
''Would you accept me as a boyfriend?''  
''Yes…'' they finally kissed. Her medallion shined, Chiro took a step away. Medallion stopped shining and in first circle was a white thing…like water, still, like it's unreal. She opened the medallion. Pictures were taken. Under friends, there was a picture of monkey team, Chiro and her. Otto showed fingers above Gibson's head, Nova and Sprx were looking at each other…still was that an angry or a loving look? Otto was looking to something sparkly and Antauri was meditating in Lotus position. Under picture of love…there was she and Chiro. They're cheeks were together and sparks in there eyes were shining.  
''I don't get it…''  
''I do. I choose the right one.'' Said Dawn to Chiro. They kissed again and again…  
''Dawn, I'm going to get us a drink.''  
''Be back soon…or I'll find another boy…''  
''Yeah? Like there would be someone enough worth of your love.''  
''Dam! You have a point…do you have an address from anyone of them too?'' they smiled. Day was perfect. But Dawn had to read the letter. It was from her mom.

When she read it, mark hurt her and it was like mom was reading this herself.

''I'm sorry, if I have failed you. Remember, we always loved you... You know what. Memories are precious. And when something happens…don't look back, keep on going! One day, you will come back, but that day is far away…and remember love will stay, but not for both. One will be gone with memories too. And you will be the light of sky; like a comet.

Now, I'd like to ask you as much as I may. Be patient to everything, what is unsolved in your heart, and try to love the questions themselves like locked rooms and books, written in odd language. Don't seek the answers, cause you couldn't live them thru. But the point is, to live them thru. For now live with questions. Maybe you will eventually, without noticing it, some far day lived the answer.''

Questions were there, with pain. She opened the red letter in hope to find out the answers. But instead of that phoenix flew from it, on SK mark and there stayed instead of mark…She clear up the flute and the blue letter in backpack. Red one was gone in flames of Phoenix. Chiro came and she smiled.

''Did you miss me?''  
''No. I missed the drink.'' She teased him. She was quiet about what happen. She could tell him, but he wouldn't understand at all. She knew what is going to happen…at least a part of it, the rest were questions… so she kissed him, as he was from her years, not minutes.  
''Layer.''  
''So? I love you too.'' And day passed as the son, which they watched. It was slowly, warm and romantic. Evening dawn was again generous. It gave hers best colors; from pale yellow to purple... from passion red to romantic to rosy… and even from bronze to gold. Perfect sunset for a perfect kiss, they would say. And Chiro with Dawn wasn't he only one, which kissed. Nova and Sprx admitted that under they're fights was burning flame of love. Only one person could spit on this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skeleton King was angry as never.

''Dam girl…she's ruining my plan…the mark was needed…but her love to the boy could be taken as advantage. Mandarin!''  
''Yes my master?''  
''You failed me once again…I'm giving you the last chance for bringing me the heir.''  
''I've upgraded doubler with more desire for power. He can absorbed her whole.''  
''Good. Now…if you fail me, I ashore you; you shall not see light of life if you fail.''  
''I ashore you. I will not fail.''  
''Good. Now leave me. I need to find out the meaning of Phoenix…''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Such a warm nigh in August! At us, it was a bit chilly…'' Dawn noticed as they walked to SR.  
''Chiro…may I ask you something?''  
''Anything.''  
''I know what white scarf means. Who was before me?''  
''She…her name was Jinmay.''  
''Why did you broke up?''  
''She is a half robot. I was mad on her. From love…still she wanted more. She broke up with me.''  
''To see, what she didn't.''  
''Yes.''  
''One more thing. Can we sleep outside? Under stars? I loved laying and looking to them…''  
''Sure, I'll contact the team.'' They both heard laugh. It was Nova laugh! Sprx chased her and when she let him to catch her they kissed.  
''Or you can tell them in person.'' Dawn suggested. Both monkeys blushed.

''I hope you won't tell the team…not yet.'' Started Nova  
''When did this happen?'' asked Chiro. He was holding Dawn in a hug.  
''As we heard the song…''  
''Family song also gets those which belong together…together! I completely forgot on that!'' Dawn covered her mouth.  
''I tell you…if you tell the rest of team, that we will sleep outside, we won't tell about you!'' Chiro suggested.

''Sleep…as in…you know…sex?'' Asked Sprx.  
''NO! At home I'd like to watch stars. We won't sleep as in…sex. We would fall asleep in hug, but nothing more.'' they both started.  
''Whu! Agreed then.'' Sprx said in relief.  
''And may I suggest that you two go together in SR, but in fight? It's always suspicious if first comes one and then another…'' Dawn whispered to them.  
''O.K. See ya love birds!'' said Sprx  
''Right back at ya!'' said Chiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Foolish from me, that I haven't see that before. One last time and then…she'll be on my side, even if she doesn't want it.'' SK laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn sighed. It was late night and stars were shining. She was wondering…  
''What's up on your mind?'' Chiro interrupted her thoughts.  
''Nothing. I'm joust happy. For first time it's seems like everything is going right.'' She lean her head on his shoulder. They fall asleep. Still, dreams weren't perfect as the day in which she enjoyed. Cause Dawn forgot on ''wall'' in her head, which protected her from SK.

Note: I'm back with this story (sucks,sucks). In few chapters I'll finish this, and then I'll completly be in W.I.T.C.H. story. See ya at next chapter. P.S. It's great to be back, still I miss the sea...


	14. Nightmare begins

**Chapter 14: Nightmare begins**

Dawn was dreaming the place, which Chiro showed to her. Of course after some time, picture started to fade. She knew what that meant.

''_You already know my answer!''_ she instantly said. But she wasn't the one, which controlled dreams. She started to run. But how to hid in place, where the enemy lives? She was trapped and SK was right in front of her. Standing and laughing.

''_Running won't help you. I'm giving you one more chance.''_ He was close to her. She shivered from coldness of his eyes…

''_You rather spend that chance for your mouth…juck! Give them a chance to lose that smell!'' _

He was now so close that she could touch him. But she was on edge of throwing up. She quickly…more automatically, she tried to call her energy shield. But she was without powers…SK touched her shoulder, where the mark was. Dawn was afraid.

''Phoenix will guide you…why to trust a bird? Why to trust Chiro? He's only playing your game…and in worst time he'll break your heart and took your powers''

''_LAYER! Mind games don't work on me…''_ Dawn wanted to get away from him, but it was like something was keeping her there…she couldn't move. Tears were slipping on her check.

''_Perhaps…you need different method…'' _ Dawn was so cold. She felt blood on her back…but she could heal the wound! That moment Phoenix started to materials and burned SK hand. Phoenix grew bigger and bigger and SK lost this battle.

''_You don't know what power lies in you…I could help you to discover it. Then the hard way you want. I promises you…your nightmare only begun_….'' And he simply walk away, Dawn woke up. Her shirt was torn apart; right there where he touched her. And her eyes burned her. She was scared, but still com when she figured that Chiro was still there…smiling in his dreams.

''At least you have a good sleep.'' She mumbled.

But SK did kept his promise. The nightmare only begun, Cause when the sun raised attacks started. Constantly without a break Formless attacked Super Robot. Day by day. And no protections helped Dawn to keep SK out of her mind. He was there like a shadow. Her only defense was Phoenix. But she was more concerned for her friends. They were barely standing up. Dark thoughts ran through her mind, once she mentions them to Chiro.

''NO! Are you crazy? We're fighting because of that. Because you don't want to serve him! And you mustn't! Bone bag is evil!'' he was shaking her body and sadness rushed through his face.

''I don't want to lose you…'' he whispered and hugged her.

''It's joust….Chiro. Look at yourself! You're barely standing and rest of team…Nova is mad even for a small thing, Sprx is seeing traps everywhere, Otto is not Otto anymore, Gibson is all confused and that is creepy…only Antauri is o.k. But he's silver.''

''You forgot on yourself.'' Said Chiro. It was true. Dawn was not only fighting at day, but at night too. She needed sleep the most. And her powers were going out of control. She was barely keeping herself not to use all energy at once.

''I'm fine. I joust need a walk on air…'' half of it was true. No one knew when the attack would happen, so they were inside for joust in case. Dawn never liked to be in house…and to be in robot!

''Perhaps I could talk to Antauri…''

''He won't let. Even if you would go with me…we are all tired. And what use is from a tired man? If there is an ambush we could be trapped and'' Chiro laughed.

''Now you talk like Sprx.''

''I know. I'm confused…phoenix will guide you…when? He barely protects me in dreams and how could he guide me?'' Chiro didn't know the answer.

''Still, I am going to ask him. Perhaps if he would go with you…'' Dawn nodded.

''I want to be with you not with him. Please, don't boughter him. I'll survive.'' But she had a plan and that plan was risky. Alone, outside, where the dangers alarm is always on. Chiro smiled and went out from her room. It was already 23:00 o'clock, and they would all sleep if there weren't an attack joust few minutes ago. Her mind was full of questions and right now only one was important. Did SK found out for her plan? He was there and he could, but she made it up after attack. She closed her eyes and sighed.

''Here goes nothing.'' She stood up and sneaked out. She looked to her brooch. Since that day, she never took it off. She lied to Chiro. She wanted to walk…alone. Antauri wouldn't understand. He would insist going with her. Sneaking out was the hard part. And sneaking back will be a problem too. Her room is close to Antauri and Chiro. She looked to Chiro's room. He was breathing deeply and slowly. He was already asleep. She smiled. How could he do that? Probably because he didn't have someone else in his mind, like she does. Dawn closed her eyes and felt his energy…and Primate power. Unite them all and new form'll go on. But that time only a smart part of energy was in body. What will happen this time? She went in kitchen and took a glass of water. She wished to be like water. Without form and…what was the word? She only knew that water doesn't know the difference from evil and good. Bad or wrong…it's perfect. She looked to her arm. She got scared and dropped the glass. Crash was heard and with glass her plan was destroyed too. Her hand was pure energy. Usually when she called inter flame, she was in middle of it. But now she was the flame. She shook her head and her arm was normal.

''Problems Dawn?'' asked Antauri which was few steps from her levitating. She was still staring in her arm. Antauri came closer and touched her hand.

''Why?'' she said.

''I don't know. Perhaps a walk would help.'' Antauri said. And with his mental power picked peaces of glass. Dawn looked to peaces in air. She touched one of them. Next action joust scares her more. Without saying or thinking the glass was back, without a scratch. She sends her plan to hell and ran…out.

''Dawn!'' Antauri yelled after her, but she was already outside. He sighed.

''How can a teenager understand that energy is endless? Her power joust started to grow…slowly. If she doesn't get the meaning it can tear her apart. And it already started.'' He stopped levitating and ran after her. Where did she go?

Meanwhile Dawn stopped and took a deep breath. It was a bit better, but there was still something inside her…growing with her. She felt helpless. She needs to go from here! She realized that her only chance to stay alive is to get others powers as soon as possible. Dawn closed her eyes and searched for Chiro…instead she felt everyone in this town…each grass, each breath…everything was alive and everything had it own energy. She felt on knees and grabbed her head. She was hearing whispers of those energies. She felt so small, and then she found Chiro. Everything stopped and she opened her eyes. Breathe, breath. She could only breath. Why? Why it stopped with Chiro? Is possible that they are soul mates? Or again…is her imagination out of control. She touched the medallion around her neck. She felt someone behind her.

''Ultimate formless.'' She whispered and turned around with shield around her. Formless took a shape of Chiro and they fought. In middle of it her brooch fell and activated. It was enough that everyone knew what happen. Dawn was taken to Fortress of bones.

**_Note:_ Only few chapters to the end. Nothing special but it's my first fic. so...yeah, it is special to me. If you liked it or not note me that. See ya at next chapter...I hope that you don't mind the soul mate thingy...I was wondering if there is a soul mate for me, so I gave it to Dawn. But are they soul mates? Read in next chapter!**


	15. Chains of mind

Chapter 15: Chains of mind 

Hyper Force would go to rescue immediately but Antauri commanded…sleep.

''We won't be good for any use if we go and attack Citadel while we barely stand.'' And no one could object, cause it was true. If they would attack in this state, then **they** would need to be rescue. Luckily there were no attacks. Only Chiro barely fall in sleep. He was worried for Dawn.

''I hope you're o.k. ….'' He whispered before rest won over him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn opened her eyes. Last she remembered was that Formless covered her and blackness covered her.

''It could be worse.'' Mumbled Dawn, looking around.  
''Well, maybe not.'' She added. Dawn was hanging above blackness and she was pretty high. Above her was darkness too. Meanwhile her hands were in silver chain, which was a bit too tightly. She was feeling like someone was stealing her energy and also dizzy. She tried to melt the chains, but the chains squeezed her hands more and she saw her energy traveling on the chain. She stopped melting try. Chains were back to normal.  
''I don't get it. If I was so long on these chains, shouldn't I be like a zombie? My energy is limited and…'' then she figure out why the bone bag wanted her freewill.  
''Energy cannot end. It's all around us in many forms…energy is life and death. So the only way to get me and not to loose energy would be if someone sucked out MY spirit…not energy…that explains why I feel weak and dizzy…'' Dawn was a bit happy, still angry.  
''Still this philosophy won't get me out…'' she started to look around. And from that point she saw only two possibilities.  
''I could fake that I have no spirit. Then the chains would move enough that I could pull my hands out…but I wouldn't have enough time to grab…wait. These walls are smooth, so I would slip anyway. Or I could sur''

_Flashback_  
''_NO! Are you crazy? We're fighting because of that. Because you don't want to serve him! And you mustn't! Bone bag is evil!'' Chiro was shaking her body and sadness rushed through his face._  
''_I don't want to lose you…'' he whispered and hugged her._

She shook her head.  
''No. I don't want too lose you either…where are they?'' She was worried for them. SK could easily won over them. He could destroy them now, when he's got what he wanted…  
''Broke my shield, but my spirit will never be break.'' She took a deep breath and for a moment…she left her body. In same time chains disappeared and she feel. But her spirit came back in body and she realized the terror of her body. This time…it wasn't her dad feeling but she was. And darkness started to take over her. She was afraid and her plan was really full of holes… what to do? Who to call for help? Her heart was beating faster and faster and the deep didn't want to finish…at the highest point of terror…she fell out. She was shaking and her heart was slowly slowing down. But fear covered her abilities, so she couldn't see who is behind her. Her body was covered with black liquid. She assumed she was still in Formless. Of course she could never assumed that liquid started to get a form of chains and chained her on the floor…When the fear was away and she could use her abilities, she froze.

''Now, that I have your attention, perhaps I can show you the power of darkness.'' SK laughed and Dawn gulped. Her only thoughts were with Hyper Force…she could only hope that she could connect someone from there…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiro was sleeping sleep without dreams…he only needed rest…of course it's hard to do that if you're thinking on beloved person…and know that the person can get hurt…

''_Chiro…Antauri…Gibson…Sprx…Nova…Otto…anybody…'' _It was Dawn's voice echoing in his head.

''_Dawn! Where are you? Are you hurt?'' _Chiro was worried and Dawn felt that

''_For now I'm only scared to death…like you…where? In front of Bone bag! He haven't left the orbit…I don't know why…please hurry…I don't know why'' _Dawn lied about why, but the rest was true.

''_But I'm feeling weak…I have my power but I don't dare to use it…it's like something is there in me…''_

''_Don't use it! Antauri commanded rest…at least for an hour…we'll come…I promise''_

''_Please…hurry…! _Then her voice disappeared. Chiro quickly stand up and went to Antauri…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''_Chiro…'' _ Was her last thought?  
''How cute…but the truth is, that it's repulsive…still you made a mistake…you invited your friends right in the trap'' SK laughed.  
''Why didn't you kill them already? I won't serve you…and all you did was that you gave them time to rest…and when they came''  
''They'll see you on my side.''  
''Hell no! I will never serve you…bas'' she tried to say, but the chain around her neck got tighter and tighter…she couldn't get air…  
''That's where you're wrong…heir.'' He stands up and goes to her. He stopped a step away from her…and she was chocking.  
''Your bird may covered the mark, still it is there…power of darkness is what you need to fear…and you will serve me without knowing that all this happen.'' The chain released and Dawn was catching her breath.  
''The mark is slowly deleting your memory…and chain is helping it to do job faster…tell me…do you still remember how your father looks like? The voice of your mother…and your dreams where the dam bird protected you?''  
''Those who fear darkness have never seen what the light can do.'' She said quietly.  
Then she froze. She couldn't remember anything of that…she thought that she forgot her mother because it's late august and the last time she saw her was in may…but the dreams…she barely knew the names of hyper force. She was on edge of tears.  
''N…no…no…NO!'' She used her power against SK…but before she could do her energy punch…she forgot everything…she couldn't remember how she got there…who she was…she was confused and chains were gone. SK laughed, when Dawn looked at him with eyes full of questions.  
''Now, now, did you forgot what were you about to do?'' he mocked her and Dawn only nod.  
SK touched her head.  
''Some minds are more open then others…and right now your is more open then any other.'' But he had something is in hand and it started to…grow on Dawn's head. Dawn started to shake and she was cold…something was covering her and it hurt her. She didn't know what to do. She bit her lips.  
''Looks bad. I don't know if you'll make it.'' SK laughed and turned around.  
''On darkness feeding, in nightmares breeding…that was the purposes of your bad dreams…too bad that you didn't tell Antauri what actually happen in them…''  
It was like Dawn got new memories…for a moment she was all black and formless…and then she got her form back. Her hairs were now long and same color as before (even the white ones). Her nails were longer, teeth sharper and the look in her eyes…her eyes were turned to red. And her dress was black.  
''My Lord…'' she bowed to SK…He smiled.  
''Do you remember anything with the name Dawn…heir?''  
''I do not my Lord.'' She answered.  
''Good. Tell me your name…''  
''You know it my Lord…''  
''TELL IT.''  
''It's Shade my Lord.''  
''And what is your mission?''  
''That I with my energy…even if it takes life one…that I destroy Hyper Force and to serve you with all my power…my Lord''  
''Yes…yes! Go and rest…Soon it will came your time.''  
''Yes my Lord.'' She bowed and back ford walk from room, where throne was. SK started to smile and soon those smiles grow to evil laugh, which was heard through Citadel of Bone.  
''Mandarin!''  
''What do you wish sir?''  
''Well done…she is here…that's why I will grand you with life…and privilege that you may kill Antauri.''  
''Thank you…you are too generous…''  
''I know. Now go, before my good mood disappears…that dam boy can still ruined the plan…be sure that she won't fought with him, until she doesn't kill the rest of the team.''  
''Yes my Lord'' and Mandarin walked away, meanwhile SK sat at his throne and waited Hyper Force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiro: "Super!"  
Antauri: "Robot!"  
Gibson: "Uh, Team!"  
Otto: "Hyper!"  
Nova: "Force!"  
All: "Go!"  
'' I hope we're not too late…'' thought Chiro and all the team…were they?

**Note: I'm evil...no worries. I am not...but is Dawn (or should I say Shade) evil? Find out in next chapter...and please forgive me those which read my W.I.T.C.H. story...I'd like to finish this one first...I hope you liked this chapter...cause there are 3, 4 to go...by my calculations (which, by do way, are not so fonctual). See ya in next chapter**


	16. Looming shade and goodby

Chapter 16: Looming shade 

Chiro was quiet and all he could think about was Dawn.  
''Hey kiddo, she'll be all right. She's been through lots of things. She'll make''  
''Sprx don't say things which you don't know.'' Antauri interrupted Sprx.  
''How do you mean by that?'' Asked Gibson.  
''Chiro…did Dawn told you what was happening in her dreams?''  
''Not really…she told me that Skelly-belly was there and some creepy shadow behind him…''  
''Shadow? I really hope we are not too late…''  
''What's wrong Antauri?''  
''She should told me…Looming shade is a sort of nightmare, which is spreading in someone's mind and it's deleting memories…''  
''But memories can come back, right?'' Asked Nova.  
''Only if the transformation wasn't complete…and spirit of host is still there…then we have some''  
''Really small chance of getting back memories.''  
''So? We will teach her again and…'' Sprx started to count possibilities.  
''STOP IT SPRX!'' Nova yelled. Chiro was crushed.  
''Why? I mean there is a chance…''  
''Transformation means turning bad and if Dawn doesn't remember at least one peace of her past…then Dawn doesn't exist anymore.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Shade was inpatient. She couldn't wait for serving her master. She closed her eyes and seeks for Chiro. She was somehow connected with him. An evil smile spread on her face. Then she heard voice of past.

_Flashback _

_''__Would you accept me as a boyfriend?''  
''Yes…'' they finally kissed. Her medallion shined, Chiro took a step away. Medallion stopped shining and in first circle was a white thing…  
''__I don't get it…''  
''__I do. I choose the right one.'' Said Dawn to Chiro. They kissed again and again…_

Shade shook her head and gowned.  
''It-seems-like-I-need-to-do-some-meditation-cause-my-master-is-testing-me.'' But right that mistake that Shade underrated Dawn was the light of hope that helped Hyper force later. She heard voices, which were real.  
''It's time'' and walked out from room to throne.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''So the little boy and his monkeys are trying to get someone…fine with me…as long she do it freewill.'' Mandarin mocked them. Shade came in with her head down. She was playing with their eyes. In eyes of hyper force and Mandarin she was Dawn. Only Mandarin and someone else saw her as Shade.

''Dawn!'' Chiro saw hope. He wanted to go to her, but…Sprx stopped him.  
''She's no longer Dawn Chiro…look at her eyes.'' He said with terror.  
''The pinky sparky sees the truth.'' Shade looked up and her eyes were shining red.  
''No ones calls Sprx sparky accept me.'' Said Nova.  
''The yellow fur ball and pinky-dinky together…does the team knows you're a couple.''  
''Oh man, I'm always the last one to know.'' Complained Otto.  
Shade laughed. Antauri whispered to others.  
''Dawn is still there. Try not to hurt her…try with past.''  
''With-a-what?'' Otto was doing his simple joke. That means he got the message. Shade went for attack and Mandarin was behind her. He attacked Antauri and warned Shade.  
''Eliminate the monkeys first!'' Shade didn't need to say words to activate her powers. A simple thought was enough. She tried with Nova first, but Nova knew her moves and so did Shade. One vs. five was too much even for Shade. Before she could say cookie she was knocked down and team was pushing her to floor with no chance to move.  
''Remember Dawn!''

''THERE IS NO DAWN…SHADE PREVAIL!''

''You're causing more problems than Chiro. Why don't you let me help you?'' asked Sprx the same questions as he did in past. Another flash went through Shade's mind. She started to glow.  
''Relax Dawn.'' Said Gibson and add.  
''Remember you said you don't want to boughter me? Now you do!''

''LET ME GO!'' Mandarin could help her but he ran away like a chicken. And SK went to Shuggazoom and he was watching the fight. He wasn't pleased at all. Shade kicked Nova in her face and tried to punch Antauri, which was blocking her mind from using her powers. Shade glowed brighter.  
''Leave Dawn! You've got to! Remember; you are here! All you see is in past…it wasn't your fault. Climb on!''  
Shade screamed. And sighed out. Body was back to normal, but it had no life signs. And the worst part was…Primate power was gone…until the team woke up in Super robot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A message was waiting for them. They couldn't remember how they got there. Dawn left a message, but she looked like a pure creature of five elements. She spoke without using her mouth and voice was echoing like… Almost like wind she spoke and waves played melody of life and death…and nature was their daughter. They felt that.  
''_I did it. Power of primate has a new source…I'm sorry that I left you…it's November if you ask and it's almost midnight. I left you my personal things including my diary. All my adventures are there. Chiro…I will always love you, but you must forgive me…cause tomorrow will bring new memories.''_ It was short message. In that day everyone got one thing to care. Otto the backpack. Gibson the diary, Nova flute, Sprx the rose, Antauri a medallion and Chiro got his broche back. Tears were slipping on his face. Final note in diary was meant for all.

Message  
We shall meet again. Until then just carry on, don't mourn, rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, and just know that I'm looking down on you smiling. And I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel my pain. Just smile back. And when I'm gone just carry on, don't mourn, rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, and just know that I'm looking down on you smiling. And I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel my pain. Just smile back…. just smile back.

And on end was a trace of tears...and they weren't only Dawn's.

That night everyone had a salt taste of tears in their mouth. And everyone saw a flash of light. Chiro could swear he got one last kiss…but no one remembers this story anymore. New memories replaced this one. How? Dawn toke care of it. She hid all her stuff, knowing they're safe. And on end she was the one; crying.

''_Maybe one day…'' _she said before she flew to a part of space where only creatures like she could live…and there she grieve for lost friend, lost memories…and lost soul mate…because creature of life and death cannot feel…because…new life means new memories…and everyone lost the old ones…Hyper force was next day fresh and no one remembered a thing. Accept Chiro that had feeling of lost in his heart. But that feeling was taken away when Jinmay returned. And no. Sprx and Nova weren't a couple anymore… they were normal. Someone he didn't know perfected Gibson formula of clocking. Antauri meanwhile knew something. But his mouths were shutted. And Dawn? She never left. She was stored in each of the team…as the Primate Power. She wasn't the source. She was the power. And SK? He doesn't know what happen and yes, he is still attacking Shuggazoom.

**The end till  
We all meet**  
**On the other side  
Of eternity road.**

**So? Finished! A bit hurry-up end but it's my first fic. I hope you liked it! By, by till next story (which will be better).**


End file.
